Alphabet Love
by WickedlyAwesomeMe
Summary: This is a collection of one-shots starting from A to Z. And as usual, its Dramione! Eleventh Chapter - K: Kiss Me :D
1. Ah Waff Phew

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Not yours. Only JK Rowling's. **

**A/N: Happy Holidays, darlings! Ooh, I can't believe it's Christmas already. Gah, time passes by really quickly. I don't want to grow old. **

**Sigh, anyhow, I'm posting this collection of one-shots for all of you. I think the title is kinda suck-ish so I would probably change it someday. Just like what the title says, it's from A-Z, therefore there are a total of twenty-six chapters. Although, I kinda have a plan if there will be a twenty-seventh chapter… **

**Anyway, I know that there is a lot of stories like this, but gah, I can't help myself. **

**I apologize if you located some grammatical errors or misspelled words. I'm kind of rushing this.  
**

**Oh, by the way, the genres and ratings will vary, okay? And I know I'm kinda rambling and I'm kind of not making any sense. Like what I've said, I'm rushing!  
**

**So, that's all. Enjoy yourself! :D**

**

* * *

**

**Title: **Ah Waff Phew**  
Genre: **Romance/Humor**  
Rating: **T**  
Warning/s: **Nothing, really.  
**Word Count: **1,219 (according to Microsoft Word)

**

* * *

**

Ah Waff Phew

**

* * *

**

Hermione broke into a run once she was out of the Gryffindor common room. She released an indignant scream, scaring off some first years. Angry tears welled at the corner of her eyes but she forced them to stop. She needed to get to the Hospital Wing as soon as possible.

Her friends were infuriating at times. Goodness, they were impossible! Sometimes, Hermione wondered if they were really five-year-olds cursed to stay inside bodies of a seventeen-year-old. Their immaturity drove her insane at times and this time, she knew she was downright _deranged_.

She could not believe they just did that to _him_. Hermione knew it was not a good idea to tell them about her secret relationship with Draco Malfoy, but sooner or later they have to know. And so, she swallowed her fear and told them the truth: she was dating Draco Malfoy and they loved each other.

Of course, she was expecting them to explode like a volcano. And they did, only ten times worse. Because after that, a tsunami followed and lastly, a humongous earthquake. Hermione thought their angry tirade had ended already, but there was still an aftershock – they had beaten him until he was full of bruises and injuries.

She was nearing the infirmary and sniffed. Some of her stubborn tears refused to be stopped and rolled down her cheek. She brushed them off and opened the door of the Hospital Wing.

It was easy to locate her boyfriend. After all, his shocking blond hair was easily pinpointed in a very large crowd. This time, though, he was lying down on the farthest bed from the door. His head was bandaged and she softly whimpered upon seeing red splotches around his head. He was shirtless too, with his chest also covered with bandages.

And his face… she couldn't help it and started to cry.

Draco was the only occupant inside the room and upon hearing sobs, he looked at the door and was surprised to see his girlfriend. "'Ermowny."

Hermione wiped her tears and sniffed. His inability to talk properly should be blamed on his currently broken nose. She willed herself to stop crying and gingerly approached his bed. "I'm sorry," she told him, now sitting down at the end of his bed.

He gestured her to move closer to him and she obliged. "Eesh awwite."

"What?" she asked.

"Ah ed, 'Eesh awwite'," he repeated in frustration.

Hermione soon understood him. "All right? It's not all right?" she exclaimed. She gently touched his broken nose and he flinched in pain. "I'm sorry for that," she apologized and looked around. "Where _is _Madam Pomfrey? She's supposed to be tending you."

Draco sighed and rolled his eyes. "Err poshons suhplah rah owt. Weht tuh Shnape tuh geh moh."

The brunette blinked. Exactly three times. She started to giggle despite her tears. To cover up her laugh attack, she placed her hand over her mouth.

"Wah ah hew laffing?" he asked, annoyed.

"Draco, love," she said, brushing off some of his fringes away from his face. "I actually did not understand anything you were saying." Hermione flashed him her sweet smile and brushed away some more tears from her eyes.

The blond sighed, asked her to give him a parchment and quill, and wrote in neat, cursive handwriting: "I said, 'Her potions ran out. Went to Snape to get more.'"

"Ah," was her simple reply. She looked at him again and sighed. "I'm so sorry this happened to you, Draco. Harry and Ron can be total jerks at times."

"Jehks?" he blurted out in rage. "Tahsh da bigust uhdershtaytmeh Ah'ff efah urd." The blond then remembered that Hermione could not understand anything he was saying, and so, he scribbled furiously on the parchment: "Jerks? That's the biggest understatement I've ever heard."

The brunette groaned and looked like she would cry again. "I cannot believe you did not fight back at all. Merlin, Draco, I think you're more than capable to teach those two a lesson."

"Ah dideh foh hew," he said in defense.

"You did it for me?" she asked and he nodded.

"Teh ah hewr fwehds," he said. "Ed Ah kn – ." Draco sighed in exasperation and grabbed the parchment and quill once again. "They are your friends," he wrote. "And I know that if I hurt them, you'll somehow get hurt, too."

Hermione sighed and gave him a kiss on his forehead. "I guess you're right," she thoughtfully said. "But ooh, those two really enrages me at times. I wouldn't have minded at all if you at least punched them once or twice to get even, Draco. And now, look at you, black and blue from their punches. They did not even use magic and resorted to physical fighting." She sighed. "Boys."

Draco poked her to get her attention and gestured at the parchment. "What happened then? Did Pothead and Weaselbe give you a hard time?"

"Um, if you consider us shouting at the top of our lungs in the common room as a 'hard time', then yes," she answered. "I reprimanded them for doing this… this… _barbaric _thing to you and they had the nerve to say that you _deserved _it. You did not do anything wrong."

"Eshept shteal hew ahway fohm dehm?"

"Steal me away from them?" she asked in disbelief. "That's complete bull, Draco. Even if I have this special relationship with you, they should still know that I'm forever going to be their best friend Hermione Granger." She sighed. "Merlin, they even think you spiked some love potion in my pumpkin juice. When I denied that, they accused _me _of spiking _your _drink with love potion. Oh, the nerve!"

"Mahbe, hew akshuwalee dih," he said, flashing the infamous Malfoy smirk.

"Oh don't get cheeky on me, Malfoy, if you do not want me to worsen your broken nose," she threatened. When she noticed that he did actually look afraid, she sighed. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. It's just that this entire thing is making me stressful lately."

Draco held her hand comfortingly and gave her knuckles a gentle kiss. "Eesh awwite," he murmured. Hermione smiled at him and gave his forehead a lingering kiss.

"I better get going," she said and was pleased to see that he frowned like a petulant child. "I promise I'm going to visit you back. And I hope your broken nose will be all right then." She laughed and stood up, releasing her hand from his grip in the process.

"Wahyt," he said. Hermione halted and turned around. Draco gestured her to come closer and bend down. The brunette obliged and was mildly surprised (yet pleased) when he gave her a kiss on her lips. "Ah waff phew." And he grinned charmingly. Despite the peculiar sight (broken nose and charming smile), Hermione still found him adorable.

"What?"

"Ah waff phew," he repeated. "Ah." He pointed at himself. "Waff." He drew a heart in the air. "Phew." He lastly pointed at her.

"Ah, oh," Hermione said in realization and chuckled. "It would have been romantic if I actually understood you." He scowled and the brunette flashed him a smirk. "But don't worry, Draco. Ah waff… I mean, I love you, too."

She bent down once again and gave him a kiss on his lips.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: And the first chapter is done! It's Christmas and I really didn't receive a lot of presents so… reviews please. **

**Um, I know that there's the 'Episkey' spell (used by Luna on Harry in HP6... remember?) but for the sake of this story, let us just pretend that there's no spell to fix broken noses and the injured person needs to drink a potion (perhaps, Skele-Gro?).  
**

**Okay, I just posted this and all, because probably, this is the last story I'm gonna post for the year. Meaning, the next chapter of this might be posted next year. Don't worry, B is done (C – almost). But we really have to go to our province and I'm kinda expecting that there won't be any computers around… **

**Bah, and I was actually hoping to spend Christmas at home. Anyway, I have no choice. **

**So, that's probably it. Ciao for now and I hope to see reviews once the next year began. **

**With love,  
2booklover4.**

**P.S. The title of the next chapter is hidden somewhere in this chapter. Guess it and I promise that the I will dedicate the next chappie to the first person to find it. XD  
**


	2. Black and Blue

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Not yours. Only JK Rowling's. **

**A/N: And I'm back! Happy New Year everyone! Gah, it's 2010 already and I can't believe it. **

**Anyway, I just got back from our province and as what I've expected, there weren't any computers around. I actually wanted to check my e-mail to see if someone reviewed or something but I couldn't. Surprisingly, I didn't get homesick. Thank God for my adorable and awesome cousins. They averted my homesickness to their awesomeness. Hahaha…**

**Anyway, twenty-one reviews for the previous chapter was an awesome start. Thanks for your reviews. **

**So, I dedicate this chapter to **_**malfoysgirl09 **_**for being the first reviewer to rightly guess this chapter's title! Congratulations :D Well, some tried and thanks for your efforts, darlings. There are twenty-four chapters to go, anyway. **

**Anyway… LOL, I always start the next paragraph with that word. **

**Gah, I'll just stop here. Review, okay? Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

_Hermione sighed and gave him a kiss on his forehead. "I guess you're right," she thoughtfully said. "But ooh, those two really enrages me at times. I wouldn't have minded at all if you at least punched them once or twice to get even, Draco. And now, look at you, __**black and blue**__ from their punches. They did not even use magic and resorted to physical fighting." She sighed. "Boys." _

**

* * *

**

**Title: **Black and Blue**  
Genre: **Romance/Drama**  
Rating: **T**  
Word Count: **1,148  
**Warning/s: **Physical Abuse and Language

**

* * *

**

Black and Blue

**

* * *

**

Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger were both working at the Department of Mysteries in the Ministry of Magic. They had been co-workers for years now. At first, their past history resurfaced, making their job a little harder. But Hermione, ever the wise one, finally declared for them to have a truce because she was tired of their banters and she just wanted to work peacefully.

So, they did. And Draco was actually thankful to her for offering him a truce which soon blossomed into friendship. Only Merlin knew he needed one. He wanted a break from this hellish thing he called life and Hermione was his hiatus.

She may or may not know it but she was becoming very dear to him lately. The platonic things she usually did to him were turning into something more to Draco. And he hated himself for that. He hated himself for actually caring, _too deeply_, for this brunette because no matter how much he expressed his feelings, he was too late already.

She was married.

She had this wonderful relationship with Cormac McLaggen for five years already and it made him sick in the stomach to know, _see_, that she was blissful with him.

When he first heard that McLaggen was her husband, he was shocked beyond words. When they were in sixth year, he actually heard rumors that McLaggen was pining after her and she was _disgusted _with his affection. He actually thought that she would end up with Weasley, only she did not.

He was cut off from his musings when he finally arrived to their small office. They both share one, being the only people who were currently working as Unspeakables. And as he emerged inside, he noticed that Hermione was already there, staring blankly at the bewitched window to see the sights outside.

"'Morning, Granger," he greeted softly and went to his usual table – across from her. Draco expected her to respond back and when she did not, he looked at her in curiosity. "All right there?"

She seemed to snap back to reality and look back at Draco, surprised. "What? Oh, um, I'm perfectly wonderful, Draco. Good morning." And she flashed him the infamous Hermione smile (well, for him), which would momentarily stop his world and freeze time.

Hermione went back to her work with her usual determination back on her face. As Draco observed her more, he noticed that something was… _off _with her. Her usual powerful aura seemed dormant today. The usual twinkle on her eyes was gone and stress lines were visible on her forehead. He happened to glance down on both of her hands, which were fumbling with parchments, and that was when they saw _them_.

Angry, purplish bruises were present on both of her wrists. And for Draco, he actually felt it was painful. After all, he received numerous bruises before, mostly from his father. When he looked back at Hermione's face, she was slightly flinching everytime she moved her wrists.

"What happened?" he asked simply, his mercurial eyes directed straight to her.

Her head shot up and a look of confusion settled on her face. "I'm sorry, what?"

"What happened?" he asked once again, this time jutting his chin towards her wrists. "They look… painful." He internally cringed with his comment. Of course they were painful, he thought to himself.

Hermione, realizing he was talking about her bruises, hid her hands under her desk and chuckled a little nervously. "Oh, it's nothing," she said. "I just fell down and hurt myself."

"Both wrists?"

"Both wrists," she answered back, cringing. "Don't worry, I'm fine."

Draco would have actually believed her if Hermione herself did not look doubtful while saying her last comment.

**

* * *

**

The bruises increased.

One time, she actually went to work with an angry one around her neck, making him think that a hand was once wrapped around it.

Every time she would come to work with a new bruise on her body, Draco would ask. He couldn't help it. He was curious and most of all, he was _worried_. And everyday, she would just assure him that she was fine and make up more stupid excuses that both knew were… well, _stupid_.

Sometimes, he would ask once. But nowadays, he would have a mental countdown inside his head. Once he reached one, he would ask her once again how a bruise happened to find its way on her neck or her arm.

And today, Hermione had had enough of his inquisition. "Enough," she declared, eyes blazing. Draco looked quite relieved to see that the normal spark she possessed was still within her. "Stop with your inquisition, Malfoy. I'm perfectly - ."

" – fine," he finished for her. "You're perfectly fine. You kept on saying that, Hermione, when you're actually _not_. You are a bad liar."

"That is none of your business, Malfoy," she retorted back.

Draco had had enough, too. "I'm your _friend_, Granger," he growled back. "Maybe it really is none of _my_ bloody business. But we both know that you _need _help with that… _little problem _of yours."

She covered her face with her hands, still with bruises, and choked back a sob. "Please," she softly begged after moments of silence. "_Please_, just stop."

And he did.

**

* * *

**

When he saw her on his porch sobbing, he instantly knew that there was really something _terribly _wrong. Her bruises increased… Merlin, she was actually black and blue. And when she wrapped her battered arms around him for comfort, he felt like punching the person who was doing this to her.

"I-I'm sorry," she cried, burying her wet face against his neck. "I-I don't k-know where else t-to go."

"Hermione," he started, wrapping his arms around her waist. She flinched with the contact and he loosened his grip. He had a feeling she had bruises under her shirt, too. He wanted to cry. "Please tell me. Who's doing this to you?"

The brunette just cried louder and tightened her arms around his neck.

"Tell me," he begged. "_Please_."

"I-I don't know why h-he became like that," she sobbed, slightly gasping. "H-he was pe-perfectly fine when we got married." She paused to breath. "He to-told me he loved me."

"MCLAGGEN!" he thundered, literally seeing red. McLaggen was doing this to her. And to think that she was blissful with him. "That… that _fucking _bastard. I'm going to kill him."

"No, no, no," she cried. "I-It's not his fault. I-It's mine. I think i-it's because I can't give him a" – she choked – "_c-child_. It's my en-entire fault."

Draco tried to calm himself down for her sake. This was not the Hermione he once knew. The Hermione he knew would fight back. She would refuse to be treated like this… like a _battered _wife. "Why didn't you fight back?" he asked, eyes closing. He couldn't look at her.

"Because… be-because I love him."

And it was the _painful _truth.

* * *

**A/N: Sigh, the ending is quite sad. Gah, unrequited love sucks. **

**Anyhow, the actor who portrayed Cormac McLaggen in HP6 looked absolutely gorgeous, don't you think? But gah, Draco Malfoy will always be number one in my heart. Anyway, reviews are greatly appreciated. That's it for now. I'll post the next chapter most probably next week. **

**So, ciao for now. **

**With love,  
2booklover4**

**P.S. Once again, the title of the next chapter is hidden here somewhere. Remember, I will dedicate the next chapter to the first person who got it right, okay? :D**


	3. Countdown

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Not yours. Only JK Rowling's**

**A/N: And I'm here! Back and alive! Here's the third chapter of Alphabet Love and I'm actually happy that I receive a lot of reviews. Anyway, I'm going to make this short and brief since I'm rushing. I still have a lot of assignments to do (damn all of them). **

**Anyway, I dedicate this chapter to _heartbreaker88 _for rightfully guessing the name of this chapter. Congratulations. Thank you to all those who tried. Your efforts are appreciated by me. **

**So, that's it. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**_Sometimes, he would ask once. But nowadays, he would have a mental **countdown** inside his head. Once he reached one, he would ask her once again how a bruise happened to find its way on her neck or her arm. _

_

* * *

_**Title: **Countdown**  
Genre: **Romance/General**  
Rating: **K+**  
Warning/s: **None :D  
**Word Count: **1,018

**

* * *

**

Countdown

**

* * *

**

When Draco sent her a letter saying that she had to go to the Astronomy Tower at exactly thirty minutes after ten in the evening, Hermione instantly became curious and suspicious. But she went, nonetheless, albeit the apprehension she was still feeling.

And so, she was found walking up the stairs of Hogwarts towards the Tower.

As she walked, she internally swore that if what they would be doing in the Astronomy Tower would turn out to be a waste of time, she would give him the cold shoulder for weeks. Hermione couldn't understand why she was the only one who had the sense of urgency in the whole school. Nearly Exhausting Wizarding Tests were fast approaching and it was not coined as 'nearly exhausting' just for fun. She had heard past stories about students who went nuts after studying for the tests just the _other _night. One girl, if she remembered correctly, named Ingrid Pelurium, fainted at the middle of the Transfiguration test and when she woke up, she became delirious. Another student named Enrique de Roya, ended his life because he couldn't take the tests anymore.

Just thinking about those unfortunate students made her shiver in fright. She tightened her robe around her body and continued walking. "Harry and Ron should be appreciative of my reminders," she thought aloud. "I'm saving them from such misfortunes." Sighing, she made a mental note to make them read the stories of those ill-fated seventh years. Maybe those would knock some sense into them.

She was a staircase away from the Astronomy Tower and stopped, waiting for the movable staircase to come back to its proper place. Hermione released a huge yawn, not really minding her unladylike manners right now. She was dead tired and she hoped that Draco would get her drift. Just thinking about her welcoming bed and warm comforter gave her second thoughts.

"Thank Merlin, I love you, Malfoy," she grumbled. It was, after all, the truth.

Finally, she was a door away from the Tower. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door.

And then, she was floored.

Hermione stared, wide-eyed and speechless, as Draco made himself visible while sporting that smirk the brunette came to love.

"You're allowed to cross the threshold, you know," he said, chuckling as Hermione opened and closed her mouth, a smile gradually growing on her face.

She started to walk and stopped once she was beside her boyfriend. "You did all of this?" she asked breathlessly.

Her eyes roamed around the Tower. It was lit by candles scattered on the floor. If the dinner table was not present at all, she would have thought that there was some initiation or something in here.

Her eyes lingered on the dinner table and smiled. All of her favorite delicacies were prepared on it. At the middle of the table was her favorite flower – red roses.

Hermione stared back at Draco, who was still smirking at her reaction. It seemed like he was expecting that. "You did all of this?" she asked once again.

The blond shrugged, scratching the back of his neck. "Err… I had some help with the house-elves," he said. "And before you blow-up and reprimand me about house-elves having rights, they did it voluntarily. They said they wanted to make you happy too."

Draco held her hand and led her towards the table. Acting like a gentleman, he pulled out her chair and gestured her to sit on it. He then went to the other side and sat down on his own chair.

Hermione noticed that he was wearing a semi-formal attire: white button-down long-sleeves with matching jeans and shoes. She looked at her own clothes and sighed. "You should have told me to dress nicely," she told him.

He raised an eyebrow and smiled. "You look stunning, love," he said. "You don't need to wear anything fancy to catch my attention."

She rolled her eyes, albeit her pink cheeks. "Forever the flatterer, Malfoy," she said, grinning. She picked up her utensils and started to eat. "So, what's the occasion?"

Draco looked mildly surprised but then smiled. "I figured out you will forget it. Honestly, stop studying too much, Granger. You need to take a break."

Hermione snorted. "No, you're taking a break _too much_. Why not start studying?"

"Touché," he said, chuckling. "Just eat. I'll help you remember."

The brunette still looked curious but then, she obliged.

**

* * *

**

"Ten."

Hermione looked surprise. "A countdown?" she asked.

"Nine."

"Hey, hey," she said, now frowning. "It's not Christmas or New Year at all, Malfoy. Why are you doing that?"

"Eight."

Hermione sighed. "Look, you very well know that I hate being left out in the dark," she continued. "Why don't you just tell me the occasion?"

"Seven."

The brunette looked around, slightly anticipating someone or something to materialize. But when she did not see anything, she looked back at her boyfriend.

"Six."

"All right, I guess you're not going to tell me what you are doing. So, I'm just going to… _wait_."

"Five."

When she saw his smirk appear on his face again, her frown deepened. He very well knew that Hermione was not a patient person and saying that she would _wait _was very difficult for her.

"Four."

Inside her mind, Hermione was counting with him.

"Three."

'_Two more seconds and I'll finally discover what this is all about,' _she thought.

"Two."

Hermione saw him look at his magical wristwatch. Almost immediately, he looked back at her with a smile on his face.

"One."

The magical grandfather clock of Hogwarts chimed twelve times, signaling midnight. Hermione watched as Draco stood up from his chair. He pulled her up from her seat and to her surprise, he gave her a lingering kiss on her lips.

"Happy Birthday, Hermione," he said, grinning at the look on her face.

"I've forgotten!" she exclaimed, before bursting into soft laughter. She weakly hit him on the chest and said, "A countdown for my birthday? You never fail to surprise me, Draco Malfoy."

Draco just grinned and shrugged. "You always deserve the best, Hermione Granger. Always."

**

* * *

**

**A/N: So, that's it. Reviews please. I'm going to make this brief - I'm going to update next Wednesday again, okay? School had been hellish once again. Sigh... anyway, reviews again. :D**

**With love,  
2booklover4**

**P.S. Again, you know the game. Guess the title of the next chapter (its hidden in this chapter somewhere)! Ciao :D  
**


	4. Delirious

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Not yours. Only JK Rowling's. :D**

**A/N: And it's Wednesday once again that means... update time! Yes, I'm back. Seriously, this story is the only hiatus in my life now. Gah, I'm too stressed out and all. School had been hellish once again. Our teachers are cramming useless things (in my opinion, of course) and if I am not that grade-conscious, I'd ignore them all. **

**Anyway, I dedicate this chapter to _Kaleigh Windelynn_! Yes, darling, your guess is absolutely correct! Actually, a lot of people guessed the title of the next chapter right, but Kaleigh Windelynn guessed it first. **

**Bah, I'll stop here now. I'm actually not supposed to be using the computer now... don't tell my mommy! XD**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**_As she walked, she internally swore that if what they would be doing in the Astronomy Tower would turn out to be a waste of time, she would give him the cold shoulder for weeks. Hermione couldn't understand why she was the only one who had the sense of urgency in the whole school. Nearly Exhausting Wizarding Tests were fast approaching and it was not coined as 'nearly exhausting' just for fun. She had heard past stories about students who went nuts after studying for the tests just the other night. One girl, if she remembered correctly, named Ingrid Pelurium, fainted at the middle of the Transfiguration test and when she woke up, she became __**delirious**__. Another student named Enrique de Roya, ended his life because he couldn't take the tests anymore. _

**

* * *

**

**Title: **Delirious**  
Genre: **Romance/Humor**  
Rating: **T**  
Warning/s: **Hmm… maybe Draco's language  
**Word Count: **1,344

**

* * *

**

Delirious

**

* * *

**

"Can you stand up?" was Hermione Granger's simple question as she sat down at the edge of his bed. She placed her hand on his forehead and cringed. He was warmer than the last time she checked.

"What do you think?" he snarled, although lacking the sarcastic tone he wished to achieve.

His girlfriend sighed and conjured a cool towel. She gently placed it on Draco's forehead. Upon having contact with the cool material, he groaned and closed his eyes.

"You do realize that this is your fault," the blond said after moments of silence. "Entire fault, Granger."

"Oh, shut up!" she shot back, although her cheeks were burning red because of guilt. "It's _your _fault you did not stop me from dragging you under the pouring rain."

He released a weak snort of protest. "Don't put the blame on me, you annoying Gryffindor." Draco grimaced and placed a hand over his closed eyes. "Great Merlin, I think I'm going to die young."

"Don't you think about that everytime you hover _fifty feet _from the ground while riding that stupid thing you call broomstick?" she retorted. "This is just a fever, Draco." She then absentmindedly brushed off fringes from his forehead. "You'll survive."

The Head Girl was feeling guilty, all right. After all, she was the reason why she dragged the blond under the raging storm to dance with her to accomplish one of her life goals. Draco, at first, downright refused. He'd rather practice for the upcoming Slytherin-Gryffindor final Quidditch match rather than do 'a _sissy _thing only _sissy _men do in _sissy _movies'.

But Draco quite forgot one thing – he owed Hermione… _big time_.

One time, he begged her to do a little espionage while the Gryffindors were having their practice game. She was against this but he promised her that he would buy her the latest edition of _Hogwarts: A History _and grant one of her wishes without any complaints. For Hermione, it was too tempting to refuse and so, she succumbed to his wishes.

She admitted that she was dumb in Quidditch. She was as dumb as Harry and Ron studying (or trying to understand) Arithmancy. And so, Draco was fairly surprised when she gave him a detailed and helpful output from her spying. He was actually confident that, for the first time in history, he would be able to beat Harry Potter in Quidditch.

He did purchase the latest edition of _Hogwarts: A History _and gave it to the brunette. She actually started crying upon seeing the book in his hands. Even though he found her reaction as something silly, he was pleased to receive the rightful gratitude he deserved. That was why they arrived at their Potions class together, mussed up and red from head to toe.

Weeks passed without Hermione's wish to grant but then, two days before the final Quidditch match, it came. There would be a raging storm in the location of Hogwarts and Hermione found it the perfect time to accomplish one of her life goals.

They danced like silly fools under the pouring rain. Although he'd still rather do anything but that, Draco found himself actually enjoying (though, he did not want Hermione to know). Hermione looked absolutely gorgeous while soaking wet and seeing her happy made him satisfied. After all, everything he was doing quite lately was obviously for her.

They retreated back to their dormitory after Hermione declared that she was tired already. Draco was exhausted too and didn't bother to change his clothes. He muttered a weak drying spell and plopped down on his bed. Soon, he was fast asleep.

And as he woke up the next day, he greatly regretted it. His head was pounding so much it felt like a horde of hippogriffs were stampeding inside. His stomach felt weird and he was afraid that if he opened his mouth, the contents of last night's dinner would come out.

That was how Hermione found him today – sick and delirious.

"I'm supposed to be practicing Quidditch now," he whined, removing the towel on his forehead and throwing it on the floor. "What if we lose against the Gryffindors? What if _I _lose against Potter once again? Goddamn it, it's the final year, Granger. I can't afford to lose against Potter at something I'm good at."

Hermione sighed guiltily and mentally berated herself. She knew that her boyfriend loved Quidditch so much sometimes she thought he loved it more than her. But it was important to him, that was for sure. And he had been training ever since the start of the school-year just so he could finally beat her best friend. He had dedicated almost every free time he had and practiced instead of resting or something else.

Bending down, Hermione retrieved the cool towel on the floor. She bewitched it to make it cooler before placing it back on the blond.

"What the hell is that for?" he asked weakly, eyes still closed.

Hermione sighed. "It's what Muggles usually do when someone's sick. It doesn't necessarily cure your sickness but it does relieve you from your headache."

The school bell signaling the end of lunch rang. The brunette stood up and smiled at Draco sheepishly. "I'm really, really sorry," she said. She bent down and gave his cheek a kiss. "I'm going to come back later and check on you."

With that, she walked out of his room.

**

* * *

**

When Hermione came back, Draco was feeling worse. He was too delirious to talk and would only make small sounds to answer the brunette's questions.

Tomorrow was the big game and he still wasn't feeling quite well. Hermione finally resorted to her last hope in helping him.

She softly ordered him to scoot to the left side of his bed. Draco did it with slight difficulty, but he did manage. Hermione plopped down beside him and wrapped an arm around his body.

"When I was young, either one of my parents would sleep beside me when I'm sick," she told him after his questioning gaze. "It works like magic, at least to me, because the next morning, I'm completely healed." She shifted on his bed and held him tighter. "So, I'm doing this with you now because I know how much Quidditch means to you. You know that Quidditch and I don't exactly mix well together but I want you to win or at least do your best in the game tomorrow."

Even in his delirious state, Draco perfectly understood what she was saying. And he was thankful for her understanding. He knew he had been spending so much time practicing rather than bonding with his girlfriend. Most girls would find his dedication to Quidditch a hindrance to their relationship but Hermione was different. She _understood_. And he loved her for that.

"Look, I can't believe I'm saying this but tomorrow, if you're well already" – she took a deep breath – "I'm going to sit on the Slytherin Quidditch stands and root for Slytherin."

He looked fairly surprised. "You don't have to do that," he managed to say weakly.

Hermione shook her head. "No, I've made up my mind. There is a hundred percent probability that Harry and Ron will not speak to me for ages but I've decided that maybe it's time to really _show _my support to _you_ by sitting on the Slytherin Quidditch stands."

"You'll get scorned," he said. "Get glares. Hear mockeries."

The brunette laughed at his concern, albeit founding him sweet. "Draco, I'm going out with you, am I not? I've felt all of those things before and I'm quite immune to them already. _I don't care_."

His heart swelled for the brunette. Merlin, he couldn't believe how lucky he was he had her as his. "I'm going to look for you tomorrow," was his simple answer, followed by faint coughs.

"Find me," she said, and gave him a sweet kiss on his lips. "Now, go to sleep and rest."

He did what he was told to do.

And the next day, Draco Malfoy was completely well.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: And, end of chapter! I personally like this chapter. I mean, we're all so used to Draco being sweet to Hermione, yeah? We're all used to reading Draco showing his soft side, especially if he was with the brunette. But I find it kinda sweeter every time it's Hermione's turn being sweet to Draco or something. After all, he's not used with that. XD Okay, I'm weird. OH, before I forget... there's going to be a sequel for this one-shot. I'm not going to tell you the letter, though. :D  
**

**Anyway, I'm already done typing 'E' and 'F' and I have a feeling that I might post 'G' a little later than Wednesday. Forgive me, but it's getting hard for me to survive the last three months of school without freaking-out. And so, I might not find the time to write the future chapters. But on the brighter side... SUMMER'S APPROACHING! I cannot wait... I cannot wait to sleep in. I cannot wait to just laze around and all. And summer means free time so I might post a lot of chapters (even new stories... maybe) in the future. **

**So, that's all. Ciao for now!**

**With love,  
2booklover4**

**P.S. You know the rules to my game, right? Find it and I'm going to dedicate the next chapter to the first person who will guess it right! :D  
**


	5. Espionage

**Disclaimer: The usual.**

**A/N: Okay, so here's the next chapter of Alphabet Love. Like what I've told you in the previous chapter, this week had been really exhausting for me and so, I did not find any time to continue the letter 'G' of the story. So, I'm not really that sure if I'm going to post another one next, next week. :D BUT, I'm done with letter 'F' so just wait for it next Wednesday. **

**So, I dedicate this chapter to _Dairire_ because she was the first one to answer correctly! Congratulations! :D  
**

**Anyway, I'm going to make this short. I still have to do something. **

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**_One time, he begged her to do a little __**espionage **__while the Gryffindors were having their practice game. She was against this but he promised her that he would buy her the latest edition of Hogwarts: A History and grant one of her wishes without any complaints. For Hermione, it was too tempting to refuse and so, she succumbed to his wishes. _

**

* * *

**

**Title: **Espionage**  
Genre: **Romance/Humor**  
Rating: **T**  
Warning/s: **Slight innuendo and cursing  
**Word Count: **1,750

**

* * *

**

Espionage

**

* * *

**

As days passed by, he was getting suspicious of his wife.

It was universally known that Draco Malfoy, age twenty-five, should not be left behind the dark. If ever he felt that something was going on behind his back, he would do _everything _just so he could discover it. And now, he was quite sure that Hermione Granger-Malfoy was doing something… _suspicious _behind his back.

Being cheated with another man popped into his mind, making his blood ran cold. But he soon scratched that out after last night's events. Hermione would not be cheating him if she did not do _that _last night.

So now, he was lost. He still couldn't quite figure out Hermione's suspicious actions. Therefore, he had decided to do a little espionage and watch his lovely wife closely.

**

* * *

**

"Draco, I'm going out for a little," Hermione announced after Draco came home, exhausted and sleepy.

The blond frowned. Normally, the brunette would have tended to his needs after he went home from work. "Where are you going?" he interrogated.

She bit her lip and smiled. "Umm… to Wal-Mart. You know that, right honey?"

'_Wal-Mart?' _he asked himself, now downright curious. "What are you going to do there?"

"I'm - ." She paused and narrowed her eyes. With her right hand placed against her hips, she said, "Wait a minute, what's with all of your inquisition? I'm just going to buy some… _things_, Draco. No need to ask information and all. Merlin, you're acting like my father when a boy went to our house for the first time to ask me out."

Draco sighed and stood up, walking closer to his now upset wife. "Look, I just needed to know where you will go and what you will do. No biggie." He frowned and scratched his head. Hermione was the first woman he ever became serious with, thus, they ended up getting married. Therefore, he was not really that familiar with serious relationships. "I thought that to have a blissful relationship forever and ever, both individuals should be honest to each other. No secrets."

Hermione laughed and rolled her eyes. "But sometimes, some secrets are worth keeping," she told him. "You just told me that it's _no biggie_. So, it's _no biggie_, Draco. I'm just going to Wal-Mart and shop some _things_. It's not like I'm actually lying to you and I'm going to the Leaky Cauldron to shag a guy who I'd been _secretly_ in love with after I got married to you."

The blond paled and almost fainted in astonishment if Hermione hadn't laughed and pulled him into a hug. "Oh, Merlin, you actually thought I'm going to shag other guys than you? Goodness, I love you, Draco. Isn't that enough?"

"Don't scare me like that," he snarled, wagging a finger in front of her face.

"Hmm… if you're acting like an intolerable git to me, then I cannot promise you that," Hermione said humorously. "Now" – she gave him a kiss on the cheek – "I'm going now. Just wait for me. I've made dinner already. Just heat it using the microwave. Remember, once you heard a bell-like sound, it means the food is cooked already, okay? I'll be back soon."

She gave him a kiss on the lips and left.

When she came back, Draco shot a curious glare at the ten hovering, humongous brown paper bag filled with _some things _to the brim. He feigned sleep on the couch as the brunette arrived and when she went to their bedroom to change, he immediately went to their kitchen and checked the contents of the paper bags. They were filled with food ingredients enough to feed the hungry kids in Africa.

Of course he was exaggerating, but it was plenty for the two of them and it only fueled his suspicion.

**

* * *

**

"Do you think Hermione's keeping secrets from me?" Draco asked Blaise, his best mate, as they lounged in the living room and watched their wives whisper in the kitchen.

"That's complete bull, Draco," the Italian said. "Why do you say so?"

"I don't know. I just feel as if… she's not telling me anything." He sighed. "Who knew getting married will be this hard."

"You're regretting this?" Blaise asked, surprised evident on his face.

"Of course not," he retorted back. "Where did you get that stupid idea? I love Granger and that's enough for me to marry her." He watched as Hermione giggled at something Pansy said. "I think she's the one who's not ready here. She's keeping secrets, for Merlin's sake! I thought that in order for a relationship to be blissful forever and ever, both individuals should not keep secrets from one another."

Blaise looked at him oddly and laughed. "Draco, some secrets are worth keeping."

"Bah, that's what Hermione said. Now, I'm having this feeling you _know _about her secret too," the blond said, glaring.

His best friend stared back at him coolly. "Now, that's complete bullshit, mate." He ran a hand through his hair. "Oh, do you know what happened to the Keeper of Chudley Cannons who got injured today?"

Draco's eyes widened, oblivious to the fact that Blaise just _randomly _changed the subject. "WHAT? I did not know that. Tell me about it." And Blaise did.

If Draco was not immersed in Blaise's story, he would have seen the mischievous wink the Italian hurtled towards the two, giggling women.

**

* * *

**

Draco was rushing home.

Two volcanoes were put together in his house and he was afraid that if he came home, both would have erupted.

Today was a Friday, and every Friday, Narcissa and Lucius would go to their house to have dinner with the couple. But today, Narcissa was sick and she wouldn't come. He, on the other hand, had a very long and boring meeting. And so, his father and his wife were forced to eat together and Draco was afraid that somebody might get hurt if he didn't arrive earlier.

Hermione and Lucius never got along. Narcissa loved Hermione and he knew the feeling was mutual. But his father and Hermione was a different story. Friday dinner was always amusing because Lucius and Hermione would always have heated debates which would always end up with someone getting mad. And for those two to be unsupervised would be very dangerous.

But what surprised the blond as he got home was that everything was still intact. No broken glasses and blasted walls. When he went to the dinner table, he gasped in astonishment as he saw the image in front of him. Lucius and Hermione were whispering to one another. And from the looks of it, they were not debating. Actually, they looked like they were planning something and once they saw Draco, they stopped talking and looked at him sheepishly.

"What is happening here?" he asked.

Lucius composed himself quickly and looked at his nervous daughter-in-law. "We're just talking, son," he calmly said.

Draco shot them a weird look and frowned. "I'm not buying that."

"Draco, love," Hermione finally said and when her husband looked at him, she sighed. "Let's just eat. We waited for your arrival."

"I'm not hungry," was his simple reply. "And if you don't tell me what is happening here, then I won't talk to you for weeks. You hear me, Granger? Weeks!"

Hermione cringed. Draco seldom called her 'Granger' and when he did, it meant he was furious. "Look… I can't."

He just glared and went to their room.

That night, Draco slept on the couch.

**

* * *

**

Draco was walking home. He had no plan in rushing at all.

It was already two days after his quarrel with Hermione and since he was a man of his words, he really did not talk to her at all. He hadn't seen much of her, actually, and truth be told – he missed her. He still slept on the couch and he missed the nights when he would wake up at the middle of the night and see Hermione hugging him like a teddy bear.

He thought of apologizing for blowing up but he was stubborn, therefore, he refused.

What frustrated him more was the fact that his little espionage failed. Up until now, he had not drawn any conclusion at all. Up until now, he was still clueless whether Hermione was really hiding something from him or not.

And now he was headed home, exhausted and sleepy.

When he opened the front door, he was surprised to see that the house was dark. Normally, when Hermione was too sleepy to wait for him, she would leave one light open. But this time, it was too dark.

Frowning, he walked over the threshold. He banged his knee against their couch in the process, making him drop the f-bomb.

Arms outstretched, he walked his way toward the light switch (almost knocking an antique vase).

Finally, he reached the light switch and softly cursed himself for forgetting that he was a _wizard _and he owned a so-called _wand_.

Grimacing, he turned on the light.

"SURPRISE!"

He jumped an inch or two while releasing a string of flowery words. His eyes widened while looking at his house filled with guests. And to double his astonishment, they started to sing the 'Happy Birthday' song.

Hermione was standing in front of them, a sheepish smile visible on her face rather than singing with the huge guests. "I'm sorry," she mouthed.

So _this _was what she was hiding after all. So _this _was the reason why they had a slight quarrel.

Draco couldn't believe himself for not drawing that conclusion sooner. Goodness, it was his birthday today. No wonder Hermione was planning something behind his back. He couldn't believe he married a sneaky, conniving witch (albeit a gorgeous one).

He instantly felt guilty for being angry with her. Hermione might have seen it because the next thing Draco knew, he was being hugged by his wife.

"Merlin, you witch," he murmured, pulling her closing to himself. "I cannot believe you."

"What?" she asked, slightly chuckling. "You said I deserve nothing but the best, Draco Malfoy. And I think you do, too."

He sighed and gave her a kiss on the lips. "I'm sorry for being such a jerk to you. I'm sorry for suddenly blowing up. I'm sorry for - ." Hermione had cut him off by giving him a kiss.

And with a beautiful grin, she greeted out loud, "Happy birthday, love."

And for him, 'happy' was the biggest understatement of the year.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Gah, and that's it! I'll make this real brief - R-E-V-I-E-W-S :) **

**So, I'll update next week. Ciao for now :D**

**With love,  
2booklover4**

**PS: You know the rules of my game, right? Do you have any guesses for the title of the next chapter (starts with the letter 'F', of course!)  
**


	6. F bomb

**Disclaimer: The same as always**

**A/N: And it's Wednesday once again! Gah, I'm so loving this fanfic of mine. Truth be told, I'm always anticipating for Wednesday. I'm actually tempted to post earlier than the usual schedule but I keep stopping myself. **

**I'm going to dedicate this chapter to **_**pepperluck**_** because honey, you got the right answer. :D**

**Anyway, I'm going to stop here already. **

**So, here it is. **

**Enjoy! **

**

* * *

**

_Frowning, he walked over the threshold. He banged his knee against their couch in the process, making him drop the __**f-bomb**__. _

**

* * *

**

**Title: **F-bomb**  
Genre: **Romance/Humor**  
Rating: **T**  
Warning/s: **The f-bomb, of course :D  
**Word Count: **2,120

**

* * *

**

F-bomb

**

* * *

**

"Now remember, do not do anything stupid in front of Felicity, Malfoy. Do not be a bad influence in front of your daughter or else, you'll find yourself sleeping on the couch tonight," Hermione Granger-Malfoy, aged twenty-five-years-old, reminded a slightly frustrated Draco Malfoy. "And did I forget to mention that you are not supposed to say any… _stupid _and _bad _words in front of our daughter?"

"Oh, yeah," he drawled sarcastically. "Thanks for reminding me for the umpteenth time."

Hermione rolled her eyes and glared. "Don't get cheeky on me, Mister," she said. "Look, she's just a one-year-old and she needs to be exposed to things that are good for her."

"Why do you have to go to work again?" he whined, acting like a little child. "It's my day-off, Hermione. I was hoping you'll be absent and we'll spend time together."

"Draco, I love my job," she said. "I can't just take a day-off myself just because my husband did."

"But you've been crowned as the best Healer of the millennium, Granger," he said, using his pet name for her. "I think you need some break. St. Mungo's will understand because you've been working hard too much."

The brunette released a frustrated sigh and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "Let's not quarrel over this, love. I'm late for work." And for proof, she showed him her watch.

"I'm starting to think you love your work more than me, Hermione," he shot back. "I don't want Felicity to grow up knowing that her mother's work was chosen over her father."

"Stop talking rubbish," Hermione said, rolling her eyes yet again. "I'm ten minutes late and my Head Healer will kill me. I'm going now."

Draco sighed in resignation. "Do I have any choice?" He gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Just don't overwork yourself, Granger. I still want to spend my life longer with you."

Hermione just laughed. And with that, she apparated to work.

Once she was gone, Draco looked at the one-year-old seated on one of the plush couches of their house. Felicity, with curly dark blonde hair and owlish gray eyes, had been watching the exchange that had happened between her parents with a blank expression on her face.

"Well, I think it's just you and me, princess," Draco said, picking the little girl off the couch. Felicity made gurgling noises, still not having the ability to talk. "Let's make this day fun, okay?"

**

* * *

**

Draco opened the cap of the baby food on his hands and smelled it. _'Hmm… not bad,' _he thought as he summoned a spoon. He placed the food in front of his baby and smiled upon seeing her excited claps. "Hungry, sweetheart?" he asked. He scooped a spoonful of the said food and placed it in front of Felicity's mouth. His daughter only stared at the spoon and blinked her huge eyes.

Her father frowned. "Eat," he said. Felicity only spoke gibberish as her answer. Draco's frown deepened. "What? You can't expect me to do what your mother always do, darling." The little blonde spoke more gibberish and finally, the blond sighed in resignation.

"Oh come on. You've got to be kidding me. That stu – _mother _of yours should be reprimanded for teaching you things that are not exactly… _appropriate_." Inside his mind, he mentally cursed his gorgeous wife. "Here comes the choo choo train. Open up the tunnel." He used his most monotonous voice he could muster and to his surprise, Felicity started to giggle and opened her small mouth to allow the food inside it. She blubbered happily, as if telling her father the food was delicious.

"You like it, don't you?" he asked, wiping her mouth absentmindedly. He looked at the container of the baby food and studied it. It said its flavor was banana and out of curiosity, Draco scooped a little and licked it off the spoon. His eyebrows shot up because of surprise and amazement. "Hmm… quite delicious."

He scooped another spoonful and fed his hungry daughter. Soon, Felicity softly moaned for him to stop and he obliged. He capped the container and placed it inside a muggle and rectangular, cold box. Hermione always called it refrigerator and it made him amazed to discover that this container was the reason why some food did not spoil immediately.

"Time for your bath, sweetheart," Draco said, carrying Felicity in his arms. The little blonde squirmed at the mention of 'bath' and the he just sighed tiredly.

**

* * *

**

"This is going to be a long day," he announced loudly, almost entirely drenched. Felicity couldn't stand still for a second, almost splashing the water whenever she wanted to. She would always laugh everytime Draco would be sprayed with the water and she would do it all over again.

Draco continued to do this little endeavor in peace. Inside his head, he was still quite frustrated with Hermione for not succumbing to his wishes and staying at home instead of going to her work. The blond actually took a day-off because he knew he had been too immersed with his work. There were times when he would choose to sleep in his office instead of going home. He had awfully missed Hermione, even Felicity, and so, he decided to take a day-off. He had been working at the Malfoy Enterprises very hard and being the boss of the company, he knew that he needed a _damn _break.

But here he was, drenched and frustrated. Don't get him wrong, he loved Felicity dearly. Merlin, the first time he saw her in the arms of the Healer, he swore there were tears at the corner of his eyes. But he was actually hoping to spend this day with his _whole_ family.

After a few more moments, Felicity was already done bathing. Draco got up to get her fluffy towel, only to step on an unsuspecting soap. He slipped and fell on his rear end. "Motherfu… ah… _ather_!" Felicity burst into giggles and started to clap animatedly as she watched her comical father fuming on the slippery floor.

Sighing, the blond stood up and bewitched the soap to disappear before his eyes. With one hand, he grabbed the fluffy towel and carefully wrapped the petite body of his daughter around it.

He strolled inside her bedroom and plopped her down her bed. As he retrieved her new clean clothes, he was mentally berating himself for almost slipping up yet another curse word. He was thankful he was able to cover it up quickly. If Hermione was there to hear him, she would turn into her 'Granger Danger' mode.

Draco had long coined that term ever since they started dating. His brain had installed a 'Granger Danger' alarm in his mind. If it rang loudly inside his head, it meant that Hermione was infuriated at him. Those times were pure torture to Draco for he would be Hermione-deprived for weeks.

He then dressed up Felicity. And after a few minutes of struggling to put her clothes on her properly, he was finally done.

The blond looked at the clock and it was almost her naptime. For proof, Felicity released a wide, soundless yawn and pouted.

"Time for your naptime, sweetheart," Draco whispered, lifting his daughter into his arms. He swayed a bit, just so he could lull her into sleep. Soon, his little angel was fast asleep on his shoulders.

**

* * *

**

Draco always loved Felicity's naptime. His reason? She was asleep. Period. That kid had enough energy in her body to drive him crazy. That was why he loved it when she would be sound asleep, dead to the world.

After hours, Felicity's cries broke into the house. Sighing tiredly, Draco stood up and trudged towards Felicity's nursery. Upon his arrival, the little blonde was standing on her crib and gripping the handle. Her toothless mouth was wide open as she released sobs.

She was hungry.

And Draco rushed down the kitchen once Felicity was on his arms. He grabbed a milk bottle and mixed milk for Felicity. His daughter gladly accepted it.

He waited for her to finish her milk. And once she was done, he carried her back to the nursery.

Felicity was wide awake already. After attempts of making his daughter fall asleep once again so that he could have his _own _naptime, Draco finally sighed in resignation and absentmindedly played with the toys of the little blonde. At times, she would shout gleeful incoherent words to her father, thrusting a toy to his hand and laughing if he accepted it. Draco, albeit the tiredness he felt, knew his heart was swelling for this little girl. The moment she came into the world, he swore to the almighty forces above to do everything,and he meant _everything_, just so he could make her happy.

"Wa ah goo gah!" she cried, pointing at the ball on top of a high table she could not reach. "Da wah ah!"

"All right, honey, I'll get it for you." Draco tiredly stood up and strode for the ball. But because of exhaustion, he was not able to look at the place he was going. And so, he tripped on some of Felicity's toys and fell flat of the ground.

"FUCK!" he cried, rubbing his sore butt. "What the fu - ." His eyes widened, realizing he cursed in front of his daughter. Felicity was laughing heartily and crawled towards her father. "Oh, sweetheart, I did not mean to. That was a bad word, Felicity. Daddy was bad for saying that. Don't ever say that word, okay, honey? Mommy's gonna kill Daddy. And you love Daddy, right?"

He looked at her, slightly panicked and nervous. His daughter blankly stared at her with her adorable, wide eyes. That was enough assurance that she did not understand a thing he had said.

"Good," he said, now standing up and carrying Felicity in the process. He grabbed the ball on the table and gave it to his excited daughter.

**

* * *

**

Hermione got home, exhausted and sleepy. She just wanted to crawl into their bed and sleep soundly.

Looking around, she searched for her husband and child. Leaving Draco with Felicity made her a little bit apprehensive. Of course she could actually see that the blond was bursting with love every time he looked at their daughter. But, Draco was not really used in taking care of someone else, most especially a child.

"I'm home!" she announced loudly to the enormous house. "Draco? Felicity?"

Hermione trudged up towards the nursery. When she opened the door, she was surprised to see Draco sprawled on the floor whilst hugging a pillow. He was apparently sleeping. Laughing, the brunette thought he looked adorable, being a stark contrast in the playful room of their daughter.

Speaking of her, Hermione was surprised to see Felicity wide awake, playing with some of her dolls while making loud baby noises. When the little blonde spotted her mother, she dropped everything and started to crawl towards her.

The brunette bent down and carried Felicity into her arms. "You sly, sly child," she cooed, bouncing her in her arms. "Look what you did to your Daddy."

As if hearing his name, Draco woke up with bleary eyes. "Hermione?" he asked, followed by a huge yawn.

"Glad to see that you're still alive, love," she said, giggling. Felicity giggled with her, snuggling her head against her mother's neck.

Draco rolled his eyes and stood up, stretching his sore arms and groaning in the process.

Hermione looked back at Felicity and rubbed her nose against hers. "How was your day today, sweetheart?" she asked. "Did you have fun today?"

The brunette paused for a few minutes, hoping that her daughter would say her very first word today. She had been waiting for Felicity to at least say a soft 'Mama' or 'Dada'. That would have made her day.

And just as she was about to talk once again, Felicity said her first word.

"Fuck!"

Draco froze on his spot. The 'Granger Danger' warning bells rang inside his head. He gulped soundly, afraid to look at his wife's eyes.

"_**What?**__" _

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" cried little Felicity happily while clapping her arms. She was bouncing in her mother's arms while repeating the word again and again like a chant.

Unable to help it anymore, Draco looked up and stared straight at Hermione's eyes. They were cold, making him shiver in fright.

"Look, love, I – ."

"_Sweetheart_," she said, her voice dropping into octaves. Draco hated that tone of her voice. "_You. Are. Dead._"

That night, Draco slept on the couch. And he suspected that he would be for the rest of the week.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: And done! Hahaha, so far this was the longest chapter. Anyway, remember the eating of the baby food thing? I'm talking from an experience. I mean, I know that was _baby food, _for goodness' sake. But it tasted nice! Especially the banana-flavored one. Bah, I'm weird. :D  
**

**And now, it's time for my bad news… I won't be able to post the next chapter next Wednesday. I mean, school was very busy and all...**

… **I WAS KIDDING. XD**

**Yeah, I was complaining in my past posts how hellish school was and all. I even remember I told all of you in 'Espionage' that I still haven't written letter 'G'. MIRACULOUSLY, I was able to finish typing 'G' and 'H' and I am totally anticipating for next Wednesday and post letter 'G' because so far, it was my most favorite (well, I don't know if you will). **

**Anyway, that's it. Ciao for now!**

**With love,**

**2booklover4**

**P.S. Remember my game, right? Now, I think I want it to be more challenging. I'm going to impose a new rule: only one guess per review. Yeah, I know some are really used to make multiple guesses and I appreciate that because you're, umm, exerting effort. Kill me now, if you like or something but I really want to make this game more exciting. Anyway, I think the title of the next chapter is somewhat… easy to pinpoint? Hahaha, I don't know with you. So, if you have multiple guesses, I'm afraid you have to choose **_**only **_**one. I'm cruel, yeah? But that's me :p. So, that's it! Review now!**


	7. Granger Danger

**Disclaimer: Eh, the usual.**

**A/N: And now, I'm back! Gah, I always hated Wednesday but ever since I started to update this story, I started to love it. And of course, there's also AI. Anyway, I think this is the best chapter I had done so far. Firstly, because I had fun writing this. And another is that I think I am able to make Draco in character. **

**So, I dedicate this story to _Acer Girl_! Hooray, you got it right! Congratulations!**

**Anyway, I'll stop this now. Do enjoy, please. :D**

**

* * *

**_He strolled inside her bedroom and plopped her down her bed. As he retrieved her new clean clothes, he was mentally berating himself for almost slipping up yet another curse word. He was thankful he was able to cover it up quickly. If Hermione was there to hear him, she would turn into her '__**Granger Danger**__' mode. _

**

* * *

**

**Title: **Granger Danger**  
Rating: **T**  
Genre: **Romance/Humor**  
Warning/s: **Draco is cussing once again :D**  
Word Count: **2,225

**

* * *

**

Granger Danger

**

* * *

**

I knew it. I _bloody _knew it.

That was the reason why I always wanted to insult her. That was the reason why I always had the urge to look for her every time I could smell her _scent. _That was the reason why I always wrote the wrong answer to the final questions of all the tests I took just so I wouldn't perfect them and she would be always the _top _student of the whole school.

I was sporting this petty crush on Hermione Granger.

Oh, and that was not the worst of all. Because the first moment I saw her back on the Hogwarts Express for our seventh and final year, everything changed _drastically_.

I am now officially in love with Hermione Granger.

I thought my petty crush for her would diminish after a few more years. I was a pubescent boy filled with testosterones, sheesh! But as I see her everyday with her eyes dangerously directed towards me every time I blurt out insults, it didn't fade away. Goddamn it, it _wouldn't_!

And I hate her more for that. Weird, eh? I love her, yet I _hate _her at the same time. I always wondered how I was able to manage those strong (_too strong_) feelings towards her. Ooh, but she was making it easy for me. And as days passed by, both feelings grew.

You know what was more frustrating? I am currently the Head Boy of the whole school. And I was gasping on my seat and almost jumped an inch or two when _Hermione Granger_ gave me the pleasure to stride inside the Heads' Compartment in the Hogwarts Express (do mind my sarcasm). But seriously, the moment I saw that glinting Head Boy badge together with my usual list of school supplies, my mind already envisioned Granger's _gorgeous _reaction after receiving her own glinting Head Girl badge.

And so, the start of a very awful year came. Everyday, I had to see Granger in our Heads' common room. Everyday, I had to deal with her nagging and insults. Everyday, I had to deal with her death glares not-so-surprisingly always directed towards the back of my head. Everyday, I had to deal with the stupid and fluttering butterflies in my stomach every time I see her asleep on one of the couches. Everyday, I had to deal with _my _sappiness every time I have stupid conversations with myself about her (like now).

And I knew I am in deep danger. This was not supposed to happen. All I ever planned for myself every since I started studying in Hogwarts was to follow the orders of my father and go on with my life. But now that I have this… unwelcomed feeling for Hermione Granger, I started to question all of my father's plans for me. His plans were usually for my worst, but I follow them nonetheless (because I knew I'd be punished). But she… _she _made me feel guilty for doing all of them.

She made me feel that I should change for the better.

Ever since I had this feeling for her, I coined it the 'Granger Danger'. It sounded catchy and I was actually bored when I came up with this. My mind had installed this so-called 'Granger Danger' warning bells and if they rang loudly inside my head, it meant that I should get out of the room where she was in or else, I might do _unimaginable _things to her like push her against the wall, kiss her until she would forget her name, and make her scream…

As I was saying before my perverted mind interrupted me, I have this 'Granger Danger' warning bells in my mind. Before, they would mostly ring once or twice a week and usually, I managed to leave before making a fool out of myself. One time, specifically after she punched me in our third year, it rang so loudly. Looking at her, beautiful and furious, I almost lost my control and pressed my lips against hers. Thank Merlin I was able to compose myself, insult her (as usual), and run back inside the castle. That night, I mentally berated myself for thinking forbidden things about her, even after she punched the daylights out of me.

And now, those warnings bells seemed to ring loudly often. And it drove me insane, even almost to tears (but Malfoys do not cry).

I knew I am in _real _and _deep _danger. And I could have stopped myself falling _harder_. I knew I had time. But a part of me (my _damnable beating heart_, to be exact) liked the feeling of being smitten with her. It actually gave me a reason to wake up in the morning and face everybody that was not worth of my time. It actually gave me a _real _reason to _live_. It was enough to make me wish that people could actually open their chests, grab their hearts, and step on them if they did not want what they were feeling.

Hermione Granger made my life a living hell, but at the same time, she made my life a living heaven, too. She was a walking contradiction which made my life more unbearable.

So, now I knew I had to stop this feeling. As much as she made me happy at times, she was making me angry with myself, too. If father discovered that I am harboring feelings for the _mudblood_, he would seriously kill me. Did I forget to mention seriously?

And so, I made a decision: I should forget this feeling for Hermione Granger before our seventh year ends.

I would have been confident in accomplishing my goal if my heart did not beat itself wildly in protest inside my ribcage.

**

* * *

**

Yawn.

This Christmas Ball was turning out worse and worse as hours went by. Merlin, my eyes were drooping already. I knew I shouldn't have come. Now, I am missing out the opportunity of sleeping on my bed and internally laughing at the boredom of some of my Slytherin housemates.

But Parkinson managed to convince me. That sly pug _forced _me, rather. If I did not come, she would have shoved my wand up my arse and silence me for the whole week. I would have ignored that threat of hers, but she was Pansy Parkinson. She had proven to me for the past years that she was a woman of her words (and it was frightening just to be her housemate).

So now, here I am, sulking in one of the verandas of Hogwarts. If only I could _accio _my broomstick and fly for a bit. Too bad I left my wand in my dormitory.

Merlin, the weather's so good today. I am tempted to… _who has the nerve to interrupt my solitu – _**fuck**, it's Granger.

Thank you, dear Merlin Almighty. My day just got better and better (remember, do mind my sarcasm).

"Malfoy!" was her surprised call. And I, the ever witty Draco Malfoy, only stood and dumbly stared at her.

Oh good god, _what is she_? She was gorgeous wearing school robes, all right. But once she donned dresses… shit, I could not even describe how she was looking right now. All I could think right now was her curve-hugging dress was enough to make me wish for a really, _really _cold shower. My 'Granger Danger' warned inside my head wildly and I forced them to shut up.

"Granger." Miraculously, I was able to find my voice.

"Great," she answered back after rolling her eyes. "My night just got better and better."

Hmm… amusing, Granger's pissed. "Trouble in paradise?" I asked. I automatically assumed that either Pothead or Weaselby caused her sour mood.

Her eyes darkened and I was surprised to see that she walked over the threshold and stood a good distance beside me. I watched as her hands gripped the railing very tightly, making her knuckles turn a dangerous shade of white. "_Ronald_," she spat angrily. "That… that… ugh! That poor _excuse _of a gentleman! How dare he order me around and tell me that _I _should not dance with anyone who offered to."

I must admit I was surprised. Weasley did that? But then again, Granger was right – he was a poor _excuse _of a gentleman. He made our species look quite insulting.

"Malfoy, you're a bloke," she said. "And a jerk, too." Whoa, did she just say that? "I'm hoping that you'll give me a good reason as to why _Ronald_ is acting like that."

I honestly do not know, Granger, except for the fact that you looked absolutely stunning while wearing that breathtaking dress. And here I was, thinking you were supposed to be the most intelligent witch of our age.

"_What_?"

"Shit, did I say that aloud?" I asked, panic rising in my voice. The look she was giving me confirmed my question.

I was not surprised when a very awkward silence followed her question. Note to self: I must stop talking to myself if I do not want to make a fool out of myself.

"Nah, I think the otherwise, Malfoy," Granger suddenly said, laughing. "I find it quite… endearing."

"Did I say that aloud again?" I asked. And to both of our surprise, I started to laugh softly. This night was starting to become… weird. Here I was, outside the supposedly _fun _Christmas Ball while being accompanied by the girl I had been in love for years. Bizarre, indeed.

My thoughts were interrupted when Granger nervously cleared her throat. Her eyes kept on darting back and forth into my face… my _hair_ actually. Annoyed, I asked an acerbic, "What?"

"You… you have something on your hair." And to my surprise, her hand went up to my slicked-back hair and plucked out a leaf. "There."

After that, our eyes connected.

Her hovering palm brushed against my forehead and I jumped back. **Literally**. I knew sparks were real! Now, I have to find Zabini and demand for my galleons. I won our bet.

"I'm sorry," she soon said. "I didn't…" She stopped. She stopped talking and I did not like the look that she was giving me. Once again, those annoying 'Granger Danger' warning bells rang loudly in my head, this time louder than before.

I knew I should have backed away from her now. My feet were already itching to carry me away from this dangerous moment from Hermione Granger. _Because damn, I want to kiss her so badly now_.

But then, the next thing I knew, her lips were pressed against _mine_.

_She had done it first_.

_**Double damn. **_

My eyes widened and I was still registering what was actually happening when she stopped. _Too soon_, if you ask me.

"I – I am sorry," came her stuttered reply. Sweet Merlin, she looked more tempting when her cheeks were inflamed. "I was… meaning to… do that… for…" She stopped once again and gave me another kiss. This time, it was a little bit longer than the other one. And just when I started to respond back and close my eyes, she pulled away.

"Granger!" I cried out. I did not know if it was out of desperation or disappointment. All I knew was that she should have continued.

To my utmost surprise, she started to laugh, a mixture of embarrassment and amusement, while slowly backing away from me. "I'm sorry," she said once again. "I… I have to leave."

And with that, I was left all alone.

Everything was silent except for my ragged breathing. I was still reeling. Did that really happen? Life had been unfair to me ever since I was born. It wouldn't be surprising if my Hermione Granger-deprived mind was playing tricks on me.

But, hell, my lips were still tingling. And as I gingerly touched them, I could still feel Granger's lips. I guess I just got lucky tonight.

She said she did not mean to kiss me. She said she was meaning to do that for Merlin-knows-when… **fuck**, _she said she was meaning to do that for Merlin-knows-when_. Oh my god, anybody could 'Avada Kedavra' me now. I wouldn't mind.

I would die a happy man… but, come to think of it, happy seemed to be a big understatement to what I am truly feeling right now.

_Granger, Granger, what the hell are you doing to me?_

As I look back at the ball, I caught a glimpse of an enraged Weasley who was red from head to toe. I actually meant what I unknowingly told Granger before. I was not surprised he got angry with all of the boys asking her to dance with them. Goddamn it, I did not want to admit it but I would exactly _do _the same thing.

Thinking about the two kisses she gave me, I started to doubt about the decision I made weeks ago. Merlin Almighty, screw it! Screw my father! Screw Pothead and Weaselby! Screw Voldemort, even! Screw everything I do not give a _fucking _damn.

I want her.

Merlin, so, so much.

All I want was her. Her. Her. Her.

Nothing else.

And so, this night, I made a new decision: Make Hermione Granger mine.

And no one, not even a huge tidal wave or a deadly thunderbolt from the sky, could ever stop me now.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: And, that's the end! I hope you love this chapter because I absolutely adored it. If some of you think that 'Granger Danger' seemed familiar, then maybe you've heard this song in A Very Potter Musical. It's one of the best songs, if not THE best, in the said musical. I absolutely adored it and I still sing it everytime I'm bored or whatever. Anyway, if you do not know this AVPM, then you are seriously missing a lot. This _cool _and _totally awesome _will seriously blow your mind away and make your stomach ache because you keep on laughing. I am really, really recommending this to all HP fans out there. If you want to watch it, just check out YouTube if you like. **

**Oh, I almost forgot! There will be a sequel for this. If you noticed, the ending was slightly a cliffhanger. I swear that the sequel will be as awesome as this. Though, the bad news is, the sequel will be at the latter part of the story. So, you just have to wait. :D  
**

**Anyway, I think that's it. I'm already done typing the next chapter and I'm starting letter 'I'. I hope I'll be done by the end of the week. **

**I apologize for all of my grammatical errors in this story. I am seriously rushing right now. I have a lot of things to do and I should be finishing them right now.  
**

**So, that's it. Ciao for now!**

**With love,  
2booklover4**

**P.S. You know the new rule of my game, yeah? And I appreciate all those who followed. I know that you were a bit challenged and I apologize for that. I'm sure you will be able to pinpoint it easily, though, there are a lot of h's here.  
**


	8. Hell

**Disclaimer: I will tell you immediately if I successfully concocted a Polyjuice Potion with JK Rowling's hair strands, okay? So wait for, let me think, forever? Ha Ha. **

**A/N: So, here it is: the new chapter of Alphabet Love! I actually missed this drabble thing of mine and I'm excited to post this new chapter. **

**UNFORTUNATELY, nobody got the right answer. It's understandable, I guess. I mean, I read 'Granger Danger' once again and I realized that there were a lot of possible answers to my game. Sigh, anyway, I just want to thank all those who made an effort to actually guess. **

**So, without further ado, I present the letter 'H' of Alphabet Love :D**

**

* * *

**

_Hermione Granger made my life a living __**hell**__, but at the same time, she made my life a living heaven, too. She was a walking contradiction which made my life more unbearable. _

**

* * *

**

**Title: **Hell**  
Rating: **T**  
Genre: **Romance/Humor**  
Warning/s: **Umm… some cussing, I think.

**

* * *

**

Hell

**

* * *

**

As Hermione Granger stomped back to the Heads' Dormitory, she was now absolutely positive about one thing: she was brought into a living hell called Heads' Dormitory.

She was the current Head Girl of the school-year and in actuality, she was not surprised to see the glinting Head Girl badge sent to her by Headmistress Minerva McGonagall. Everything was turning out quite smoothly for her until the devil incarnate himself stepped inside the Heads' Compartment in the Hogwarts Express.

It turned out that Draco Malfoy was her counterpart and they would be living together for the whole school-year.

Hermione dreaded that _harsh _law (well, for her). She would be living with the jackass, for goodness' sake! All throughout her life in Hogwarts, she did her best not to make their paths crossed (though, sometimes, they did and they did not end well). But now, _now_, she had to see his _damnable _face _**every single day**_.

And thus, she soon coined their Heads' Dormitory as a 'living hell'.

Surprisingly, at the first week of school, Draco Malfoy had been tolerable to her. He would be a shockingly _perfect _gentleman and shut his big, fat mouth every time they were in the same room together.

But alas, that blissful week soon ended when the next week came.

That was the reason why Hermione Granger was stomping back to the Heads' Dormitory, livid and literally seeing red. Her whole body was covered with ointment to heal the boils that _suspiciously _sprouted all over her body. Well, it was _suspicious _at first until Madam Pomfrey told her that her sweater was bewitched to give her boils.

Hermione wouldn't have known who bewitched her sweater until she remembered that _Draco Malfoy _gave back the same sweater after telling her that 'he saw it lying around and thought of returning it to her'.

"Yeah right, asshole," she hissed through gritted teeth. The now un-cursed sweater was gripped tightly around her boil-free hand. After shouting the password to the surprised and affronted painting of a lady dressed during the Victorian Era, Hermione was gained access to her living hell.

The devil incarnate was seated on one of the plush couches in their dormitory while browsing through the latest Quidditch magazine.

He looked up at her arrival and upon seeing the angry boils all over her body, he raised an amused eyebrow and smirk. "And what, pray tell, did you do to yourself, Granger?"

His comment made her angrier. "Don't play dumb, Malfoy," she spat, almost screaming. "You… You have the bloody _nerve _to do this to me!"

She paused and took a shuddering breath. "If I remembered _correctly_, you gave my sweater back two days ago. I actually thought it was _kind _of you until I wore this" – she shoved the sweater onto his face – "_bewitched _jumper and got boils all over my body."

To her surprise, Malfoy started to laugh loudly. He swatted the sweater off of his face and shook his head. "Granger, I am Draco Malfoy. What do you expect? I'm living with you now. It's too tempting to refuse to annoy you. After all, you are one of the easiest people in the whole school to annoy. I'm just relieving my boredom, Granger."

It wasn't the best thing to say because the next thing Draco Malfoy knew, Hermione gave him punch that was _way_ harder than the last time.

"You deserve that, bastard." And with that, she stormed into her own room.

Oh, if only she saw the huge grin Draco directed towards her closed door.

**

* * *

**

Hermione was stomping back to the Heads' Dormitory. Her eyes were blazing and the people passing by knew that they should stay away from the fuming Head Girl. Some, though, couldn't help but shoot curious looks at the pink highlights which clashed against her brown tresses.

"What are you all looking at?" she screamed, giving all of them her infamous 'evil eye'. They scurried away and soon, Hermione found herself alone in the corridors.

A few hours ago, Hermione took a very refreshing bath in the Heads' Dormitory. But once she saw her dripping face in front of the mirror, she couldn't help but scream.

Her hair was a horrible shade of _hot _pink.

She immediately rushed to the infirmary, thankful that no one was still awake. And once Madam Pomfrey saw her, she sighed in exhaustion and asked, "What happened to you now, Miss Granger?"

Hermione gave her the bottle of shampoo she had used a while ago and after a few examinations, Madam Pomfrey told her that her shampoo was bewitched. "And I'm afraid you have to wait until tomorrow to completely remove that color on your hair, Miss Granger. All I can do is to give you this potion. Rub this on your hair every three hours. Your hair will gradual return to its normal color."

So, that was why she was running towards the Heads' Dormitory, angry and pink on the hair. Clutching the cursed shampoo on her right hand, she already knew who did this to her.

Finally, she found herself once again face-to-face with the painting of the girl in the Victorian era. She paused, subconsciously thinking she was experiencing a déjà vu, before shouting the password at the top of her lungs. The girl in the painting sighed in exhaustion, already knowing that both of the inhabitants of the dormitory would be fighting once again.

And as soon as Hermione walked inside the room, she was proven right. The Head Girl started to shout for Draco's name.

"What now, Granger?" he asked wearily, rubbing his right eye and yawning. Apparently, she had awakened the slumbering Head Boy.

"This!" she shrieked, waving her highlighted hair.

Despite his grogginess, he flashed his famous Malfoy smirk. "What a lovely color, Granger. I did not know you love the color pink." He surveyed her tresses once more. "And you know what? Those pink highlights look good on your brown hair. It looks… smashing."

He was being sarcastic and Hermione knew it. Her anger increased ten-fold and she threw the bottle of the bewitched shampoo towards the blond. It hit him squarely on his forehead.

"You… you jerk!" she screamed. "What did you do to my hair?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Are you accusing me, Granger?"

"Let me think abou – YES!" Hermione took a few steps towards the Head Boy. "_You _are the only one who lives here with me, Malfoy. _You_ are the only one who is a jerk enough to pull this prank on me. _You _are the only who thinks that doing his shenanigans on me is entertaining."

He sighed. He was busted. "I was bored," he whined. "You love that shampoo. I bewitched it to give you a lovely shade of pink. And it suits you, mind you. Aren't you going to thank me?"

Hermione covered her face with her hands and screamed so loud. When she removed her hands and glared at Draco, he knew she was angrier than before. "One more, Draco Malfoy," she threatened him. "One more and I _swear_. I am going to do something that will make you regret your stupid pranks."

And with that, she whirled around and stomped to her room.

Once again, she was not able to see the satisfied grin Draco shot towards her closed door.

**

* * *

**

Hermione was now walking slowly towards the Heads' Dormitory, eyes downcast and head bent.

She could not believe Draco Malfoy anymore. His recent practical jokes made her angry, all right. But what he did today was _different_. Hermione was beyond angry. Hell, she couldn't believe she was feeling so, _so_ _horrible _today.

When she arrived in front of the portrait, the lady in the painting shot her a curious look. She was about to ask if the Head Girl was all right but then, Hermione told her the password and she had no choice but to let her enter.

Upon entering the dormitory, she immediately saw him. Once again, he was seated on one of their plush couches. This time, instead of reading the latest edition of a Quidditch magazine, he was actually doing his homework.

When he heard her enter their common room, he looked up from his Potions essay and smirked. "How was Transfiguration today?" he asked her nonchalantly, shooting a look at a crumpled parchment clutched tightly in her right hand.

Hermione could not believe him. He was rubbing salt on her wounds. "It was fine," she said. "Except for the fact that I got a 'T' for my Transfiguration homework, which I worked for ages, because it contained words that insulted Professor McGonagall."

Draco raised an innocent eyebrow. "Really?" he said.

"Why did you do it?" she asked, eerily calm. And for Draco, it was worse than a shouting Hermione.

"Well," he said, carefully choosing his words. "Professor McGonagall instructed me to inspect the whole dormitory for any suspicious artifacts. I came upon your Transfiguration essay and thought: 'maybe this is suspicious'. And so, I got it and burned it in the fireplace. Turned out I was proven wrong. And because you are being oh-so-perfect, I tried to make you a new Transfiguration essay. I think it was not better than the one you made but at least you passed your homework."

"Not better?" she calmly said. "Well, listen here, Inspector Draco Malfoy, you have no right to just barge in my room and… and _burn _anything you think is suspicious."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Now, now, Granger. You're being melodramatic," he said. "You only got a lower grade than your previous scores. Get over it."

"_Lower grade_?" Suspiciously, her voice was getting a little shrilly. "A '_T'_, you bloody moron. I got a _'T' _for the _first time_. And in Transfiguration, no less."

He just shot an eyebrow nonchalantly.

"You really enjoy this, don't you?" she asked. Her breathing started to get short and loud. "You… _you disgust me_, Draco Malfoy. You push people down just so you will be _entertained_. You do things that will make you happy. You are a selfish bastard who only thinks about himself and _only _himself. You do not care about the feelings of others. You - ." She choked on her last word and to both of their horror, tears welled in Hermione's eyes.

"That was a low blow," she said, followed by a soft sob. "I care for my school works, Malfoy. And if you want to destroy everything I have right now, I will allow you. _But not my essays_." She sniffed loudly, running a hand through her eyes. "Are you happy now? You've succeeded. You made yourself _entertained_. _You made my life a living hell_. Congratulations. Mission accomplished."

And with that, she whirled around and headed for her room. But to her utmost surprise, Draco stopped her by encircling his arms around her waist. She tried to squirm away from him but his grip tightened; he pulled her towards him until her back was pressed against his muscular chest.

He was shaking, she observed. And when she heard the telltale signs of laughter, she scowled. "Why are you laughing?" she demanded.

"That was… that was so _typical _of you, Granger," he said in between gasps of laughter. "Crying over a _bloody essay_? Oh, grow up! And here I thought you are the almighty Hermione Granger, a woman of steel. I _couldn't _believe you do not _cry _every time you are under the mercy of some Death Eaters or other deadly things."

"You think this is funny?" she shrieked.

"Yes," was his truthful answer.

She released a soft growl and started to squirm once again. "Release me, you idiot!"

"What if I tell you that I still have the original copy of your essay?" That had shut her up. "What if I tell you that I will personally talk to Professor McGonagall and tell her that the _insulting _essay you passed to her was because of my own doing?"

Hermione pushed herself away from the blond and looked at him squarely in the eyes. "What are you on about?" she asked, a wave of confusion momentarily passing on her face. "Ugh, what is your real motive, Malfoy?"

"What if I tell you that I am doing all of this to attract the attention of a certain lovely, if not _the_ loveliest, brunette?" he asked, flashing one of his infamous charming smiles.

The Head Girl gasped and stared at him in shock. "Stop joking," she said. "Stop it this instant."

"Granger, ever thought that the reason I do this was because… hmm, let me think. I actually like you?" he asked. "That I want to take you on a date in Hogsmeade this Saturday. _That I want to bloody kiss you right now_. That I want to actually kneel down right now and ask for your forgiveness for all the things I've done these past years."

"You… you're unbelievable."

"What?" he asked, looking at her innocently. "I thought it was common knowledge that if boys actually insult you or played pranks on you, it really means that _they like you_."

Hermione hid her red face behind her hands and sighed. Horrifyingly, he was making sense. When she removed her hands from her face, he was looking at her expectantly.

"So, a date in Hogsmeade?" he asked, once again smiling charmingly.

She glared. "In your dreams, Malfoy. After everything you did to me. It's payback time." She slapped him and trudged back to her room.

Too bad, she was not able to see his satisfied smile.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Was it all right? Tell me in your reviews, please. **

**Once again, I'm asking for anyone out there who is generous enough to be MY BETA READER. I'm seriously desperate since I'm already on the ninth chapter of the story I'm going to post online soon. I personally think there are a lot of errors so I need someone to give some nice suggestions and such. So please, if you think you're an awesome beta reader, HELP ME. Any kind of help is appreciated, you know. **

**So, that's it for now. **

**Ciao :D**

**P.S. So, yeah, the game. This time, the next chapter should start with letter 'I'. And okay, okay, Imma give a clue: The title of the next chapter has three words. There, happy now? **

**REVIEW, ALL RIGHT? :D Thanks!**


	9. Inspector Draco Malfoy

**Disclaimer: The last time I checked, I'm still 2booklover4. **

**A/N: Hurrah, another chapter of Alphabet Love! **

**Thank you for all those who reviewed on the last chapter. Twenty-one reviews are awesome!**

**I'm gonna make this author's note brief, yeah? I kinda have a lot of things to do. Just ignore some grammatical errors you would pinpoint. I actually did this story for only an hour and a half. :D**

**I'm actually aware that 'Inspector' is not synonymous with 'Detective'. I mean, they both have different jobs. I only realized that I could use 'Investigator' instead of 'Inspector' after I'm done doing 'Hell' and people already reviewed. So... just think that 'Inspector' and 'Detective' are the same for the sake of my story, okay?  
**

**So, I dedicate this chapter to _Really Cinderella _for being the first one to guess the title of this chapter! Haha, I actually realized that despite my clue, there were still a lot of three words starting with 'I' hidden in the previous chapter. And I didn't do it on purpose, I swear.  
**

**Anyway, that's it. Enjoy this chapter!**

**

* * *

**"_Not better?" she calmly said. "Well, listen here, __**Inspector Draco Malfoy**__, you have no right to just barge in my room and… and _burn_ anything you think is suspicious." _

**

* * *

**

**Title: **Inspector Draco Malfoy**  
Rating: **K+**  
Genre: **Romance/General**  
Warning/s: **Hmm... I warn you that Draco will be so adorable to handle in this chapter. Don't tell me I didn't warn you! :D

**

* * *

**

Inspector Draco Malfoy

**

* * *

**

"Newton! Newton!"

Five-year-old Hermione Granger looked around her house wildly. Her adorable eyes were huge with worry.

She crouched down on the floor and peered under one of their sofas. "Newton!" she cried, slipping her puny arms under and groped for any sign of her beloved cat. All she was able to retrieve were a piece of cookie, her missing pink crayon, and one of her father's old socks.

The little brunette stood up once again and roamed around, her eyes already filling with tears. "Newton, where are you?" she sobbed, even opening their refrigerator and looking inside one of their cupboards.

But alas, she was still not able to find her cat.

Hermione wanted to ask her parents but they were away. The brunette was left alone with her babysitter, who was now gossiping with one of her friends on the phone.

She looked at her ignorant babysitter and sniffed. _'Maybe Newton's playing outside,' _she thought, eyes darting longingly outside the door.

The brunette took a few baby steps towards the door and soon halted. _'No, Hermione,' _she firmly told herself. _'You are a good girl, right? Mommy and Daddy will be mad if they knew you played outside without asking for permission.' _

At such a tender age of five, the little girl was already a sucker for rules. She was sternly taught by her parents that rules were made to follow and she remembered it by heart, always remembering to ask permission to do this or that.

"But Newton…" she whispered, mournful.

Her eyes darted back at her babysitter once again and frowned. _'Well, Mimi's busy,' _she thought, taking two big steps towards the door. _'I promise I'll be back before she even knew that I'm missing.' _

Immediately, she dashed out of the door, feeling like a mischievous child. "I'm sorry," she cried to no one, once again starting her search.

"Newton!" she exclaimed, opening up trash bins in front of her house. "Are you here? Where are you, Newton? Please come back."

Hermione learned from her parents that if she said 'please', she would be able to get what she wanted. But she had been repeating that magic word countless times but Newton was still nowhere in sight.

Her little heart swelled in childish despair. She crouched down, dirtying her hands and knees, wishfully hoping that she would be able to see her beloved cat.

"Hey? Are you all right?"

The little girl lifted her tear-stained face. In front of her was a cute blond boy wearing brown jumper and a blinding shade of green shorts. His attire was weird, she concluded as she gingerly stood up.

She ran a dirty hand across her face to wipe away her tears, smearing her pink cheek with dirt in the process. "My Newton is missing," she cried, her bottom lip quivering. "And I've been looking all over for him but I s-still can't find h-him!"

"Newton?" he inquired.

"My cat," she said, sniffing. "I-I want to find him so badly al-already!"

More tears streamed down from the brunette's eyes and the little boy grew worried. "D-don't worry," he consoled, gently placing a pale hand on her shoulder. "I'm going to help you."

Her eyes brightened in delight. "Really?" was her adorable question.

"Yes, so don't cry anymore," he assured. Hermione nodded her head vigorously and haphazardly ran a hand through her face to wipe away her tears. The little boy giggled upon seeing that she also successful dirtied her chubby face.

"I'm Draco Malfoy," he said, offering his right hand. "And I am going to help you find Newton. My Mommy tells me I'm a good finder. I used to search and find the Muggle toys that my Daddy confiscated."

"What's a Muggle?" she asked.

Five-year-old Draco realized his mistake and immediately slapped a hand over his mouth and shook his head. "I'm not allowed to say those things in front of a Muggle," he answered, slightly muffled because of his hand. "My Daddy is going to be mad if he knew I said those things in front of a Muggle!"

Hermione frowned, her tears long gone. "Okay... I'm Hermione Granger by the way," she said, grasping his offered hand and shaking it enthusiastically. "So, can we find Newton now? My Mommy and Daddy will be mad, too, if they knew I'm outside without asking permission from Mimi."

Draco nodded his head in determination. "Okay. Let's," he said and together with the little brunette, they searched all around the Granger's residence.

She started to call him 'Inspector Draco Malfoy', much to his delight. He discovered from her that people who were good finders were called 'Inspectors', hence, the name she gave him.

Draco found himself greatly enjoying the presence of his new playmate. She was talkative… she never tire of talking to him incessantly about random things. And for Merlin's sake, she was _so _cute for the little five-year-old. His nose scrunched up in disgust upon remembering his other female friends, especially Pansy Parkinson, who was definitely _not _cute.

But then, he grew apprehensive once remembering that he would be slapped by his father if he discovered he was once again mingling with Muggles. He involuntarily shivered, remembering the times when he caught him playing with some of his Muggle friends.

'_Daddy won't know,' _he firmly told himself. _'My Mommy promised she won't tell Daddy if I played with Muggles.' _

Hermione, on the other hand, was also feeling grateful for the mere presence of her new friend. She _undoubtedly _trusted him when he told her that he was a good finder. She trusted him with her whole five-year-old heart that they would be able to find her beloved cat.

But alas, after minutes (which seemed _days _for the children) Draco announced that their search was futile.

"We should be able to find him now," he said with an adorable pout, frustrated that he was not able to help his new friend.

Hermione's bottom lip started to quiver and soon, she was sobbing once again. "Oh Newton, where are you?" she cried, desperately looking around.

Draco's heart broke for the brunette and wordlessly sought for Hermione's cat, his determination increasing tenfold.

But still, their searching failed. And soon, Hermione's cries grew louder. Draco tried to comfort her in his own way by giving her shy hugs and comforting words he could think of.

"Sweetheart?"

Both children looked at the source of the voice.

"Sweetheart, what are you doing outside?" Mrs. Granger asked, a disapproving look on her face. "And where's Mimi? Didn't I tell you that you should ask permission first before playing outside?"

The brunette's sobs grew uncontrollable as she hurtled herself towards her mother, wrapping her chubby arms around her torso. "I'm sorry," she cried, burying her face against her mommy's belly. "Newton is missing, Mommy, and I can't find him. Inspector Draco Malfoy also helped but we still can't find him!"

"Inspector Draco Malfoy?" her mother asked, eyes landing on the blond boy.

Draco took a few steps towards the adult, his face showing great remorse. Mrs. Granger found it comical, yet endearing. "I'm so sorry for making your daughter cry, Hermione's Mommy," he said, his voice serious. "I tried my really best to find Newton and I have failed her. I'm sorry."

An amused chuckle escaped from Mrs. Granger's lips as she placed a hand on top of the regretful boy. "What are you talking about?" she asked. "Hermione, your Daddy and I brought Newton to the vet. Don't you know?"

Hermione pulled away from her mother, an astonished look on her face. "To the vet!" she exclaimed. Her eyes lit up in joy. "I… didn't know, Mommy. You never told me!"

"Oh honey, didn't I tell you to tell Hermione we're bringing Newton to the veterinarian?" Mrs. Granger reprimanded as soon as Hermione's father came into view, Newton on his arms.

Mr. Granger grew sheepish, giving his wife a kiss on the forehead. "Your husband's a scatterbrain, remember?" he asked. "Thankfully, our lovely daughter inherited your brain."

Mrs. Granger merely chuckled.

Hermione broke away from her mother and dashed towards her father. She snatched Newton away from her father's arms and cradled him to her chest. "Oh Newton, I'm so worried," she said, burying her face into his fur. Her pet cat purred and rubbed his face against her cheek. "I thought I've lost you forever."

"And who's this little boy?" Mr. Granger inquired, cutting Hermione off from her warm reunion with her pet cat.

"That's Inspector Draco Malfoy, Daddy," Hermione said, introducing him with a fond smile on her face. "He's my new friend. He tried to help me find Newton."

"Inspector Draco Malfoy?" he asked, amusement on his face as he looked at his wife. Mrs. Granger only shrugged, a smile on her face. "Well then, Inspector Draco Malfoy, I thank you for helping my child look for her pet. As payment for your goodness, I am inviting you to have dinner with us."

"Oh no, Hermione's Daddy," Draco answered with a pout. "My Daddy will be mad if he knew about this. And besides, I should go home now. My Daddy might be worried already."

"Can't you stay?" Hermione asked. She let go of Newton for a while and walked towards Draco. "I will like it if you join us for dinner, Inspector Draco Malfoy. My Mommy's food is delicious."

"I can't, Hermione," he said with a sigh. "My Daddy will be mad."

Hermione sighed herself. "But we'll meet sometime again, right?" she asked. "I like to play with you more."

The little boy blush and rubbed the back of his head. "I'll try," he said. "I promise." He added the last part just to see her smile, which she did.

"Thank you," she said. And to his utmost surprise, she rewarded him with a sweet kiss on his cheek.

His blush darkened and he flashed a goofy smile. "You're welcome," he said.

"Draco? Darling, where are you?"

Draco frowned. "My Mommy's calling for me already," he said, releasing a sad sigh. "I'll be seeing you sometime, Hermione."

"Okay," she said, watching as her Inspector Draco Malfoy jogged back to his mother.

Hermione's parents witnessed the sweet exchange between their daughter and her new friend. Mrs. Granger had an amused look on her face, even commenting that 'Draco was so sweet'.

Mr. Granger, on the other hand, had a worried look on his face. "Do you think I should get worried?" he asked his wife later that night. "I mean, Hermione befriending a boy?"

"Oh honey, they're both five-year-olds," Mrs. Granger said with a laugh, finding his constant worrying hilarious. "Just grow worried if Hermione's seventeen-years-old already."

Mr. Granger released a resigned sigh. "You're right," he said. "But if this Inspector Draco Malfoy did eat dinner with us, I am going to have a man-to-boy talk with him, in case he is already having ideas of marrying my Hermione soon."

"Oh seriously," his wife said, giving him a kiss on the lips. "He's just a boy."

He only nodded. But deep inside, Mr. Granger had a feeling that someday, this boy would snatch away Hermione from him. After all, worrying over some guy friend of his daughter was typical of a father.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: So, that's the end. Kinda short but I _immensely _enjoyed typing it. I always had fun typing stories wherein both Hermione and Draco were adorable five-year-olds. **

**Anyway, I would just like to say thank to all those who offered to be my Beta Reader. I really appreciate it and I'm still doing _something _to choose one, fair and square. Anyway can still offer to be one because I'll be announcing my new Beta Reader next week, together with a short summary and outline of the next project I will do soon (I'm already done typing ten chapters out of forty-one).  
**

**Also, I would like to thank those who helped me translate some English words into Latin. They're greatly appreciated, too. **

**So, that's it for now. I don't know the date of my next update... probably next Thursday or Friday. Just check your emails and such. **

**With love,  
2booklover4**

**P.S. And another guessing game starts! No clues for now (except of course, it should start with the later 'J'). I actually think it will be easier for you because there are only a few words that starts with the letter 'J' in this story of mine. So... good luck!  
**


	10. Jumper

**Disclaimer: I looked into a mirror and saw J.K. Rowling holding the Harry Potter series...! Oh DAMN, it was the Mirror of Erised. **

**A/N: PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I am sincerely sorry for being such a bad, bad author, making you all wait for a mere update from yours truly. My life's been so hellish these past few weeks. I'm in my junior year in high school and here in my country, it was considered as the MOST crucial year of our academic lives. It could actually make or break our future, you know. I cannot afford to slack-off, especially now that the subjects I have are EXTREMELY hard. **

**It's been a while now, eh? I've been inactive for almost two months. Oh gosh, I feel so horrible it's annoying.**

**Haha. Anyway, I won't be ranting now. I dedicate this chapter to _.Writer. _Well, darling you got the chapter name right!**

**Anyway, here it is. Please enjoy.**

**

* * *

**_The little girl lifted her tear-stained face. In front of her was a cute blond boy wearing brown __**jumper**__ and a blinding shade of green shorts. His attire was weird, she concluded as she gingerly stood up._

**

* * *

**

**Title: **Jumper  
**Rating: **K+  
**Genre: **Romance/General  
**Warning/s: **None, really  
**Word count: **2,489

* * *

She walked slowly towards the window, mesmerized with the magic happening outside. White, fluffy snowflakes fell, carpeting the whole garden-labyrinth into a beautiful winter wonderland.

A soft giggle escaped from her lips as she pressed her hands against the fogged-up window. It was weird. Even if she was a grown-up woman, Christmas still made her feel so light… so happy. So loved. Everything was so beautifully made. People around her found it silly for her to just stop and stare in amazement while snow fell down from the clouds.

Precipitation, they would say. It was merely a natural occurrence when the water vapor turns into ice and fall down from the sky, thus, making it snow. But for her, it was _magic_. Sure, she had been around magic for ages. She breathed magic. She ate magic. She _lived _magic. But snowing… this was different. It always bewitched her. It would always draw her to watch and merely watch for hours.

Hermione sighed, her cold breath fogging up the window. Misery suddenly edged its way into her heart and she withdrew her hand from the window, this time placing it on top of her heart.

She just realized something sad today.

It was her first Christmas without Harry and Ron by her side.

They had been friends ever since first year and every Christmas, she would either spend it in the Burrow with them or some vacation somewhere in Muggle London. Both of them, like her, were always thrilled by the festive season. She remembered their Hogwarts days and prior to Christmases, the trio would gather near the fireplace in their common room and talk about things they wanted to do on the said season.

Her mind drifted to last year's Christmas Eve, making a forlorn smile appear on their face. She had celebrated it in the Burrow as usual. All of the Weasleys and their other halves were there to celebrate it together. Everybody was so happy that they were all together. _She _was too happy to notice Ron's withdrawn attitude.

And then, midnight struck and everything went downhill.

Ron had confessed to her, telling him that he loved her ever since sixth year. A hopeful smile appeared on his face, asking her if she could spend their first Christmas as a couple.

Hermione, on the other hand, was so horrified tears leaked down from her eyes. She loved Ron. Oh, so much. But not like the way he wanted her to love him. It pained her to know that her rejection would be like the end of the world to Ron.

There was, after all, someone else and she loved _him_ dearly.

Ron and the others did not take her revelation lightly. Hermione expected that. But she never predicted that they would be so cold to her, even dear Mrs. Weasley, from breaking Ronald Bilius Weasley's heart.

It had been a year now, _exactly _a year and she never had any communication with them. Harry was still talking to her, although there was a certain disappointment in his eyes every time he saw her. Ginny… Ginny _never _talked to her anymore.

And Ron. She would sometimes see him in the Ministry of Magic. Their eyes would meet at times, but then he would hastily break their eye contact and stomp away, sullen.

"_Wow, what true friends you've got," _her husband had uttered to her months before after finding her distressed in their new house, crying her eyes out behind her hands. He had cursed them aloud, swore to blast them into smithereens for making his bride cry.

Her husband. A small smile appeared on Hermione's face. There were no words to describe how much she loved him still. Lovely adjectives were never enough.

He loved her dearly, too. He never failed to show it. The first time they got together, Hermione actually thought that their relationship would never last. She was no Seer but it was glaringly predictable. She was the Heroine of the Golden Trio, he was the Ex-Death-Eater-Turned-Spy of the Order of the Phoenix. Their reputations did not exactly compromise each other.

But surprisingly, they made it work. _He _made it work. He was always the more giving of the two. He was always the more optimistic of the two. He was always the more understanding of the two.

He loved her so much that there was a time Hermione thought she never _deserved _such a guy like him.

But he made it clear that she and only she would be the one he wanted to be with forever and ever. He proved it on the night that he proposed to her. Hermione still thought that she never deserved him but seeing love shining brightly in his eyes, she knew he must be the one meant for her.

And so, they were married on January of the next year. It was both the happiest and saddest day of her life. Happiest because she just married the man she loved and saddest because none of her friends were there to witness such a magical bond between two human beings.

She voiced out this woe to her newly husband on their way to their honeymoon.

"_I'll make it up for you, I swear," _he promised her and then gave her a sincere kiss on her lips.

And made up he did. They were married for eleven months now, almost year, but they were still blissful. He tried with all his might to make her the happiest woman alive. She tried with all her might to ease the nightmares he still had about the Second War and his cowardice.

They made their marriage work so beautifully and now, someone new in their life would join them soon.

A thrilled shiver ran down her spine as she daintily placed her hand on her still small tummy. They just discovered that she was pregnant to their first child a fortnight ago and to say that they were ecstatic was a huge understatement.

"What are you doing here without a fire to keep you warm?"

She turned around to meet the disapproving grey eyes of her husband. A small frown appeared on his face as he strode towards the fireplace of their living room and conjured a warm, crackling fire.

"Come here," Draco Malfoy ushered to his wife and Hermione gingerly obliged.

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and started to rub her arm. "You know that it's bad for your health and that little growing imp inside your stomach, right?" he asked disapprovingly, dropping a gentle kiss on top of her head.

A small chuckle escaped from her lips. "I'm only a month pregnant, Draco," she told him.

"And so?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow. "Better safe than sorry, love. I still want you and our child here in my home after nine months."

Her heart swelled inside her heart and she snuggled in his arms, contented. Oh, she loved him so dearly sometimes she was afraid that her blood-pumping organ would one day burst open.

"How was your day?" he asked after moments of silence. He led her towards the love seat across the fireplace and sat down beside her.

"Uneventful," she said with a tired sigh, laying her head on top of his shoulder. "And you?" A small frown appeared on her face. "I thought you were supposed to go back from that business trip of yours next week? Not that I don't want you here by my side now."

He laughed merrily and drew her closer to himself. "Hermione," he started, voice gentle, "it's the first Christmas with you as my wife and mother of my child. I can't miss this for the world."

"Forever the flatterer," she teased, although two pink patches were seen on her cheeks. Draco always complimented her, made her feel special through his sincere words, but they never fail to put a blush on her face.

"I'm telling the truth," he swore sincerely.

She placed a kiss on his nose. "I know," she said with a huge beam on her face.

They most talked about Draco's business trip in Switzerland. He was, after all, the head of the Malfoy Enterprises and as C.E.O., he had to do a lot of work to keep his company flourishing. He was so glad he was married to Hermione Granger (now Malfoy) because with that brilliant brain of hers, she was able to suggest strategies that made Malfoy Enterprises the richest and biggest company in the Wizarding World.

"You want to open gifts now?" Hermione offered after he just finished some hilarious anecdote about one of his employees and a computer.

A smirk appeared on his face. "You got me something, Granger?" He still loved calling her by her maiden name. It was his 'term of endearment' for her, he once revealed.

The brunette rolled her eyes. She long discovered that Draco always wanted gifts for special holidays ever since he was young. Sure, he might have changed sides but he was still a one, greedy jerk.

Whatever, she still loved him for that.

"That's for me to know and you to find out, right?" she vaguely said, standing up from their seat. She walked towards their Christmas Tree, Draco trailing behind. He helped her sit down on the carpet, which was scorned by the brunette.

"I'm pregnant, for Merlin's sake," she said. "I'm not incapacitated."

A cheeky smile just appeared on his face.

They received gifts from Blaise and Pansy, Draco's best friends that soon became hers, too. Draco's employees were also gracious enough to send their boss some Christmas presents. They were a form of gratitude for the blond for giving them a job that could provide for their family. They also received numerous gifts from acquaintances and from people Draco deemed as 'social-climbers'.

Hermione had given him a Muggle cell phone and he, pleased beyond words, launched himself into her arms.

"Easy there, the baby, remember?" she asked with a laugh. She knew about his sudden obsession with this particular Muggle contraption. He had voiced it out after seeing one in Denmark in one of his business trips. "I got myself one, too." She fished her new cell phone out of her pocket and showed it to him. "It will be easy to communicate to each other, especially if we're far apart."

"Thank you, Hermione," he said and awarded her with a kiss on her lips.

He had given her a pregnancy book and the brunette laughed. "How predictable, darling," she teased. "You've been ogling this book in Flourish and Blotts ever since you discovered about my pregnancy."

"I can't help it," he whined immaturely. "I'm so _damn _excited to have that child in our life. Aren't you?"

Hermione smiled and held both of his hands. He knew about his dream of a one big, happy family. After being a part of a family he loathed, he swore to her that he'd be the best daddy in the whole world and cherish their children. "We made this together," she said, placing both of his hands on her stomach. "Of course I'm excited."

He gave her a heart-warming smile. She couldn't help but to smile back in return.

They continued to open more gifts for a few more minutes with occasional side comments from the two, most especially from Draco.

"Is that all?" Hermione asked, looking distasteful at some of their gifts. They were extravagant and sophisticated, all right. But they were downright _useless_.

"I guess so," her husband replied, looking around. "Oh no, wait." He retrieved one gift from under the tree and passed it to Hermione. "It has your name on it."

Her eyebrows shot up in surprise. She looked at the card bearing her name but not the giver. "Weird," she said, gingerly tearing the wrapping paper.

As soon as the content was revealed, her eyes watered in pure happiness.

It was the famous Weasley Jumper.

"Ho-how?" she said, choking back a sob. "I-I thought…"

"There's a letter, love," Draco soothingly said, wiping a lone tear that dripped down from her right eye.

The brunette sniffed and grabbed the parchment lying underneath the jumper. It said,

_Dearest Hermione, _

_No words can be written how much we loathe ourselves for pushing you away. We should have been more understanding. We are family, right? _

_We are sincerely, most truly sorry. We were too blinded by prejudice once we discovered that you married Malfoy. But it is your decision, Hermione. And we respect you for that. We can see that you are happy with him… that you are happy __**together**__. We have no right to be so scornful over something beautiful that is happening between the two of you. _

_It's Christmas now – a season of forgiveness. Please forgive us, although we don't deserve it. We love you, Hermione. You'll always be the 'Mione we loved, despite your new last name. _

_Drop by the Burrow. Bring Malfoy, if you like. We promise to be good. _

_Sincerely, _

_Molly, Arthur, Harry, Ginny, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Susan, Percy, Penelope, George, Angelina, and Ron _

Hermione laughed despite the gathering tears in her eyes. They made an effort to write their names with their own handwriting it was too hard not to feel touched.

And Ron. Oh, especially him. She knew she had broken his heart by marrying Draco. But she couldn't tell him that she regretted choosing Draco over him. She just wished that he, too, will find the right woman for him.

Sniffing, she looked up from the letter and met the worried eyes of her husband. "They've forgiven me," she said with a laugh. Draco's eyes softened. "They're even asking us to drop by the Burrow for their annual Christmas feast."

She wrapped both of her arms around his neck and cried tears of joy on his shoulder.

"How do you feel, love?" he asked, rubbing comforting circles on her back.

Hermione pulled away from him and looked straight into his eyes. "I'm too disoriented to come up with the right word," she confessed. Draco chuckled and wiped away her tears. "I… I feel so… so light I could fly right here and now."

A genuine smile appeared on his face. He was happy for his wife. "Do you want me to do anything, Hermione?" he asked.

"Just… just… kiss me?" she gingerly asked, pink patches forming on her cheek. "Then this will be the undoubtedly the best Christmas I ever had."

He laughed. "You didn't have to ask, Mrs. Malfoy," he said. "I was just about to do that." He leaned towards and pressed his lips against hers. It was like the first time they kissed. It still made Hermione's toes curl in pleasure as she gladly responded back.

"Happy Christmas, love," he asked once they pulled away. He lovingly tucked a stray curl behind her ear.

She placed a kiss on his forehead. "Happy Christmas."

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Sigh, Draco is so sweet here, don't you think? Please review! **

**ANYWAY, I just want to say I haven't completely forgotten writing. This one's proof. Another is that I've been currently working on my next story and gosh I'm already typing the twenty-third chapter out of forty-one. I'm halfway done and I'm so happy! *Dances ad happy jig!* I'm actually proud of it, although I'm not sure if you readers would like it. I'm still not planning on posting it here. I have to do A LOT of editing. There were parts that do not connect with each other even I was dizzy reading them. Speaking of editing, I'm still looking for a Beta Reader. Volunteer, pwetty, pwetty, pwease. Hahaha. **

**That's it. Until next time, I guess. **

**With love,  
2booklover4.**

**P.S. So, you know the game :D Please include in your reviews your guesses. Remember, it should start with the letter 'K'. :D Ciao now!  
**


	11. Kiss Me

**Disclaimer: Nope, last time I've checked, JK Rowling is still the lovely her and I'm still me. **

* * *

**A/N: *evil laugh* Hehehe, missed me? It's been a while since I've last updated Alphabet Love. *checks profile* Oh, it has been MORE THAN A YEAR AGO.**

**But seriously, I'm truly, extremely sorry! I got a little busy with **_**Only a Pretense **_**and I focused on finishing it first before doing anything else. Now that it's done, I've got plenty of time to type more story plots stuck in my mind. **

**Anyway, I'll explain myself more on the end A/N. I bet most of you want read it now. **

**Oh, I dedicate this chapter to **_loognzie_**! Although, **_enchanted4life_** was a close one but you said you chose "Kiss" instead so yeah. CONGRATULATIONS! :D**

**So, enjoy!**

* * *

_"Just… just… __**kiss me**__?" she gingerly asked, pink patches forming on her cheek. "Then this will be the undoubtedly the best Christmas I ever had."_

* * *

**Title: **Kiss Me  
**Rating:** T  
**Genre: **Tragedy  
**Warning/s: **Character Death  
**Word Count: **1,525

* * *

Kiss Me

* * *

The Second War had been going on for weeks and Hermione Granger was tired already. She had been dodging spells constantly hurtled towards her, mostly dark and unforgivable ones, and lashing out some brilliant spells she could think of in return.

As soon as the war started, Hermione knew that whatever result it would have in the end, she could either lose Harry from Voldemort or be happy with him as they celebrated the defeat of the vilest wizard ever to grace on the Wizarding World. That thought always made Hermione apprehensive, running from one place in Hogwarts to another just to defend the Light Side from the Death Eaters infiltrating their beloved school.

She was alone, having been separated from her friends long ago. She had been with Ron two days ago, but because of Bellatrix Lestrange, they were separated from each other. Now, Hermione found herself inside the Hogwarts castle, running to the highest floor to momentarily hide herself away from the enemies. She was tired, _unbearably _tired and she wished to at least rest for a fraction of time.

She was physically, mentally, and _emotionally _tired. Hermione guessed this seemingly growing exhaustion started after Sirius' death in their fifth year. Things just got so stressful for Harry and because of her love for him, Hermione, too, felt the tension; hence, the exhaustion.

Sixth year had been pretty eventful. Harry possessing an old, tattered book from the half-blood Prince, who turned out to be Snape, Cormac McLaggen's sudden infatuation towards her, Ron's ingestion of a love potion from Romilda Vane, Harry and Ginny's surprising, yet pleasant relationship, and then, Dumbledore's untimely death, killed by Professor Severus Snape himself.

And now, _this_. Hermione thought it was unfair that here they were, a bunch of teenagers fighting alongside the Order to defeat Voldemort and his minions while on most parts of the world, people had no clue that there was a war happening.

Hermione had only asked for normalcy. When she received the acceptance letter from Hogwarts, she had a fixed vision of striving to be the best witch of her year and graduating as the valedictorian of her batch. But then, Harry Potter came along and all wishes of normalcy were thrown out of the window.

All of her thoughts were halted when she heard noises. Alarmed, she tightened her grip with her wand and cautiously approached the origin of the noise, the Charms classroom.

"Who's there!" she exclaimed, cringing as she limped her way towards the abandoned classroom.

Slowly, Hermione opened the door and peered inside. The room was engulfed with darkness, but she could sense a presence inside. "_Lumos_," she whispered, and instantly, the tip of her wand lit up.

Huddled at a corner was Draco Malfoy, bloodied and injured. Hermione gripped her wand tighter, ready to curse the Death Eater, but he stopped her.

"Wait," he whispered softly. Hermione's eyes widened at the blatant exhaustion in his voice. She was reduced to silence but her wand was still aloft.

"I'm dying," Malfoy firmly stated, a smirk fighting its way on his lips. "No need to do it yourself, Granger."

Hermione's eyes landed on the black blood oozing from his chest.

"It's a curse from your dear Lupin," he answered her unspoken question. "Pretty nasty I tell you - ." He hissed in pain and moaned, closing his eyes and gritting his teeth. "Doesn't take a" – he gasped – "a great Healer to know I'm dying."

He then opened his grey eyes and stared straight into Hermione's eyes. She reeled back at the terror in his eyes and he did not even bother covering it up.

"I'm dying," he whispered again, dropping his cocky attitude. "And here I was, finally realizing everything I believed in is bullshit."

To Hermione's surprise, Malfoy brandished his wand and pointed it at her. She once again tightened her grip with her wand and fell into a fighting stance. His pained laugh rang all throughout the room. "Just let me do this," he said, his laughter dying, replaced by a plea. "Just this once. _Please_."

She narrowed her eyes, took a few steps forward, and said, "No funny businesses, Malfoy, or I swear I'll kill you in an instant."

A miniscule smile formed on his face and he lifted up his wand higher. "Don't worry," he assured.

Hermione still regarded him warily but in the end, finally decided to drop her wand hand back to her side and pointedly looked at Draco.

"_Imperio_," he whispered. A surprised gasp escaped from her mouth and before Hermione could defend herself from the Unforgivable Curse hurtled her way, she was hit by the Imperius Curse.

Her mind instantly clouded, only left with this light and feathery feeling as she found herself walking slowly towards the injured boy.

'_No, no, snap out of it, Hermione!' _she screamed to herself. _'You've been under the influence of the Imperius Curse before and you've trained hard just so you could snap yourself away from this curse.' _

She concentrated, fought hard at the sweet beckoning of the dark curse, and instantly, the cloudiness in her brain left her. The Imperius Curse dissipated into thin air. It was a weak one, she reckoned. Fighting it was not taxing. Hermione guessed it was probably because the Slytherin was badly injured from Lupin's hex.

Anger instantly bubbled in Hermione's stomach, readying herself to injure the Slytherin more, until she realized he still had not noticed she was able fight the Unforgiveable Curse.

His command left his mouth and she froze, trying her very best not to widen her eyes and to open her mouth.

"Kiss me," he whispered in the dark room. Malfoy's eyes had turned pleading, regarding her with so much emotion in his eyes. "Kiss me, Hermione Granger."

She stood frozen. Malfoy because confused and was about to fire another Imperius Curse her way when Hermione found herself slowly walking towards him, her eyes focused directly into his mercurial eyes.

The Death Eater watched her with so much vulnerability. It had almost hurt to look. But she also noticed another emotion resurfacing in his eyes.

_Longing_.

Hermione was finally a few inches away from the boy. She slowly knelt down to level her eyes with him, placed a shaking hand against his cheek, and then captured his lips for a sweet kiss.

She had no idea why she was doing this to, of all people, Draco Malfoy. He had made her life a living hell here in Hogwarts but there was something in his pleading eyes that hypnotized her to succumb to his wishes.

Perhaps there were still vestiges of the Unforgivable Curse inside her mind, muddling her logic, but strangely, she seemed not to care.

The kiss was a soft, sweet one. There was no tongue action, no touching, no nothing. It was just a kiss, a simple one.

The longing she had seen in his eyes was echoed through his kiss and as the blond slowly pulled away from their kiss, she found herself wanting more.

Hermione's eyes immediately shot open, still in shock of what they had shared, and noticed that Malfoy's eyes were still closed.

A small, calm smile was playing on his lips. As soon as he opened his eyes, gone was the terror of his impending end. Instead, satisfaction and, dare she say it, happiness, replaced it.

He waved his wand, meaning to end the curse he had placed on her. When he thought she was back to her normal state of mind, he spoke up. "I bet you're mad," he rasped, his breathing now turning shallow. Malfoy doubled over and stifled a scream.

Hermione involuntarily dropped on all fours and gripped both of his shoulders. Draco seemed surprised with her sudden action but did not voice it out loud.

The brunette firmly held his gaze and asked, "Why did you ask me to do it?"

A sad smile appeared on his face. "I have so many wishes, Hermione Granger," he said, not answering her question. "But there's one thing I've always, _always _wanted." A coughing fit started and Malfoy was soon vomiting the same black blood dripping from his chest.

Hermione started to panic, desperately ripping a piece of cloth from her tattered skirt, but Draco pushed it away.

"I'm dying," he repeated again, closing his eyes in agony. "There's no need to do that anymore, Granger."

Tears started to cloud at the corner of her eyes as she wordlessly dropped the cloth.

Draco reached for her face and wiped a stray tear that dropped from her eyes. Hermione closed her eyes, overwhelmed with the gesture, and when she opened them, Malfoy was smiling.

"Why are you crying?" he whispered. His voice was starting to turn weaker.

"I… I don't know," Hermione truthfully confessed.

The hand on her face fell limply on his side. Draco once again doubled over, this time failing to stifle a soft scream of agony.

He looked at her, one last time, and uttered the words, "I'm sorry."

And then, Draco Malfoy took his last breath and soon, his lifeless body lay sprawled on the ground.

* * *

**A/N: A little sad, eh? And lookie! I've killed off Drakie-poo again. MUST. STOP. KILLING. MY. LOVE. XD**

**Haha, an almost-romance story of mine but then Death had to intervene. Anyway, so what did you think? Good? Disappointing? What? Tell me in your reviews!**

**Oh, I'm currently working on a new Dramione story and so far, I've written ten chapters out of forty plus chapters. I'm still struggling to progress because of schoolwork and all. But I guess it's okay since I'm still progressing. It's still a tentative plot and I'm not really sure if people would like it as much as they liked OaP and 11 Things but yeah. Just two little hints about it, okay? First: No one will die, major and minor characters alike. And second: the title is "Spot the Difference". :D There! No hints about the plot yet, I'm sure. I want to surprise everybody. **

**I'm also working on a 5-chaptered story, which can be viewed as the sequel of a chapter from **_**Alphabet Love, Inspector Draco Malfoy**_**. I remember announcing it one time but I'm still stuck on the third chapter. I'm thinking of posting the first chapter already but I'm scared I'll leave it un-updated for months and disappoint you guys again. **

**Sigh, I know, I know, late updates are frustrating. Even I get frustrated, too, but do remember that all authors in this site have other things to do, namely, survive life itself XD So yeah, I could not entirely say that FFnet is my life. There are so much more things I regard as "my life" :D **

**Anyway, that's it for now! 'til next time, I guess. No definite date, of course. I might disappear for months again, or years. No one really knows. **

**See you!**

**With love,  
****WickedlyAwesomeMe**

**PS: Of course I haven't forgotten the game. Any guesses on what the title of the next chapter will be? Clue – starts with the letter 'L'! XD WAM! **


End file.
